The Stars Always Shine
by Melancholic-Lotus13
Summary: This is just something I started writing and wanted to see what readers would like about it. And if I should continue this idea. This is a HTTYD Modern Au mixed in with some Rotg, Tangled, and Brave. A few OCs and that's it. Not huge characters.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I'm not sure where this story will go. I've only got up to chapter Four on my drafts. If y'all have any ideas for this I will gladly hear them.**

* * *

The wind outside blew, picking up leaves and twirling them around. It was like the abiotic thing was performing for an unseen audience. Then again, it could have, for a boy with dull forest green eyes that were fixed on the show that was just outside his window, waiting for his laptop to turn on, even with the dull look, he watched the leaves with amusement. The desktop came on, and he found a message from an online friend that was sent a half hour ago. Upon opening Skype, he read the said message:

{2:30 p.m.} Shadow: Hey, when you get this message, text me. I have amazing news! ;P

{3:00 p.m.} Night Fury: Hey, Shadow got your message, what's up?

As the boy waited for her response, he opened another tab, pulling up YouTube. Although, before he could type in a band, a request for a video chat popped up. The boy smiled and clicked accept watching as he was met with brown eyes. He would always find her punk styled hair awesome, especially with the purple and green highlights. Her brown locks were flipped to one side, and instead of being shaved, a braid adorned the other side of her head to keep the hair from flipping over. She smiled at the boy, glad to see him once again. "Hey, Hiccup."

"Hey, Dusk. So what's the 'amazing news'?" He asked. imitating the girl's voice, or trying to and practically failing at it. It was out of a teasing manner and meaning nothing bad about it.

She scoffed albeit the little smile that played on her lips. "I _don't_ sound like that. Anyway, so remember how I asked my father for a tattoo?" She didn't wait for an answer and continued, "He said that I can get one. Thank Loki!"

Hiccup snorted at the joke they shared. They loved the Thor and Avengers movies (mostly because of Thor and Loki) so much that they used Norse mythology to explain everything. Loki was their favorite character from both movies. "So, what exactly are you getting?"

Dusk's grin widened that he thought she was a Jeff the killer fangirl. "It's going to be a raven with a green and purple eye!"

When Hiccup smiled, he showed his dimples on his freckled, pale face. It was quite rare for people to ever see him smiling, but those who do, melt at the sight of his adorableness while others give death glares at the boy. "Really? Awesome, you'll have to show it to me when you get it. When are you getting it?"

"Ah, not sure and of course I will." Someone yelled offscreen at Dusk, who called back. "Yeah, I'm talking with Hiccup!" They said something else and the girl nodded. "Yeah, okay. Bye Dad!"

"Dad leaving?"

"Yeah, he has to go to his office, some issues had just popped up that he needs to work out. He'll be back some time later. So, how are you doing?"

"Good, I guess. You?"

"Good. I mean, the bullying is calming down and seeing you everyday is a plus.

The boy smiled until he heard footsteps. "Hold on, my dad is home." Hiccup shut his laptop halfway and got up, placing a black blanket over it before laying on his bed, pretending to be asleep.

A huge man standing nearly at seven feet stood at the doorway. Upon seeing the boy "asleep," he left, not bothering to disturb his son. Hiccup stayed there awhile longer before hearing the front door open and close then a car start. He sighed in relief and stood, treading back over to his desk. He hid a lot of things from his father and if he didn't then things would take a turn for the worse, especially over this—or so that was what he thought. "Sorry," he mumbled once he gets the blanket off and reappeared on the screen.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I know what it's like to hide things from parents, but why don't you tell him about your singing?"

"It's complicated. One of the main reasons is what you know already, he really doesn't like me that much and he would keep me from going. He and everyone else thinks I'm useless."

Dusk had nothing to say, honestly not knowing how to actually comfort anyone. The punk girl glanced at her clock, wondering what time it is. "Well, you better get going, it's almost seven."

Hiccup noticed that she's right and nodded with another smile. "Alright bye. See you soon."

Dusk smile and nodded, moving her mouse around out of habit as she said, "Bye, Hic."

Once they both logged off, Hiccup rose to his feet, stretching as he searched for something. He was decked out in an all black outfit that consisted of a jacket, jeans and shoes. He grabbed a mask and put it on over his eyes, smirking at how people didn't make the connections of who he was even when his familiar green eyes, pale freckled skin, and auburn hair were pretty much the only visible and most simple way to recognize him. Nodding to himself, he went over to the window and jumped out, landing in a cat-like position.

Hiccup stood in front of the café, "The Forge". Fun fact: he worked there too. Although, it was at three to five. Sometimes he had to work overtime, but that didn't stop him from dressing in all black and doing karaoke. It did prove to be some problems with his boss, but he managed to lie his way out. He hated lying to his manager, but it's for the best. He didn't want any word of this getting out to anyone but Dusk and his three other friends.

Taking a breath to calm his nerves, he pushed the door open. Once he stepped in, the reactions were immediate. All the conversations that filled the air, stopped as he treaded through the coffee aromatic shop, heading to the stage. He went up the steps, aware of all the stares following him as he moved swiftly and quietly through the silent building. He grabbed a microphone, picking the song, "Knives and Pens" by Black Veil Brides. He was so glad that his singing and rapping voice were so different to his actual voice. It saved him a lot from people.

Once the song was over, people started clapping. A blonde man with an amputated arm and leg came on stage. "There ye has it. Night Fury, the King of Karaoke, has come back to sway ye all with his melodic voice."

A boy with buff arms, black oily hair, and blue irises had decided to step up and do something completely stupid. Hiccup—unfortunately–knew who the boy was, then again, the boy knew everyone in town, but this boy, well, he was well acquainted with him as his egotistical cousin and bully, Snotlout Jorgenson. Yeah, yeah, the names in this town were weird, but oh well tradition is tradition. Snotlout pushed his cousin out of the way. "I'm going to topple your throne Nerd Fairy."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his idiotic relative. He made his voice sound like a growl as he spoke, "It's Night Fury, and topple? Finally grew some brain cells?"

"Ooh," said the crowd. The burn made Snotlout's face turn a tomato red out anger.

Gobber placed a hand between the two, making sure that it was clear not to have any physical fights. "Now, now. No fighting. Snotlout, you're to be respectful in this café or else you forfeit your turn."

Snotlout glared at the black clad boy, nodding. "I say we have a rap off."

"If Night Fury accepts." Everyone was now staring at the boy in black with anticipation and were ecstatic to hear his response. "Why not?" The boy didn't even hesitate, just took the mic and tossed one to Snotlout. "Why don't you go first since you're the one to have suggested it?"

Snotlout stepped onto the stage and blew a kiss to a blonde in the crowd, who instantly glared harshly at him. Once the music started, Snotlout smirked at him.

 _"Who the heck do you think you are?_

 _Thinking you're such a huge star?_

 _I stand in this spot tonight_

 _Getting ready for the fight_

 _Such a joker but go on and stay_

 _Just be sure to be outta my way_

 _I'm the one with the real talents,_

 _And I'm going to win this challenge._

 _This boy walks around like owns the place_

 _Step back or you'll have blood on your face."_

He lowered his mic, smirking at the mysterious boy. He seemed familiar and wondered who it was, but didn't think much of it since all he needed to know was that he was a threat.

"Ooh!"

Hiccup scoffed, not at all intimidated by this joke.

 _"You honestly have me so scared_

 _I wish I was way more prepared!_

 _Ha! Next time you want to go_

 _Just make sure you know_

 _That you're too freaking weak._

 _Hmm? Yes I am a freak._

 _Especially since all I do is slay_

 _Hell, I can do this at every second, every minute, every hour, everyday,_

 _But I can already feel the end near_

 _Since I'm the real winner here_

 _I spit the fire and I'm killin' the track_

 _Don't think it's over cause I'm gettin' ready for the final attack_

 _If you want, keep on._

 _Just don't choke on your ego once I'm gone."_

"Ooh!"

Snotlout scoffed at the boy, who thinks he's so big and bad. Hopefully he can roast him into shame of never coming back and showing his face here again.

 _"Big talk for someone so small,_

 _This kid has to be at least three feet tall._

 _Get back!_

 _You're full of jack_

 _Continuing on with the attack?_

 _What? Are you too weak_

 _to admit defeat?_

 _I can play you like an instrument_

 _But you look so fragile like a Christmas ornament_

 _Phew, this boy stinks!_

 _Once your confidence sinks,_

 _Go home and cry to mommy!_

 _You're just another dummy."_

Snotlout pushed Hiccup, angering him even more, but all he did was give a chilling and insane smile before bringing the fire.

 _"Bruh, you suck_

 _Who the hell lets you run amuck?_

 _Your insults are lame_

 _It's such a shame._

 _I thought you'd be a worthy opponent_

 _But all you do is live in the moment._

 _Hold up, just halt_

 _Stop wasting the salt._

 _Stop wasting your breath_

 _Or else all you'll know is death._

 _Don't get it twisted, ballistic_

 _Just naming off your characteristics_

 _It's just that this was child's play_

 _You tried, but couldn't even slay_

 _Whelp, there's the bells._

 _Next time, make sure you have actual brain cells."_

Hiccup laid down his mic and harshly shoved past him with his shoulder. The audience was cheering Night Fury's name as he walked out of the café. Unknown to him, a man watched him with a calculating gaze, exactly knowing who that was. A plan came to mind while a smirk spread across his lips.

Once at home, Hiccup got on his laptop and opened Skype once more to speak with his friend. He was happy that she was the type to respond almost immediately.

{9:45 p.m.} Night Fury: Shadow, guess what I won once again. Especially in a rap off. I'll send you the video once Rebecca puts it on the school website and YouTube.

{9:50 p.m.} Shadow: Can't wait. Who was it that you mopped the floor with?

{9:50 p.m.} Night Fury: My cousin, Snotlout.

{9:55 p.m.} Shadow: Lol. Have you talked to the others?

{9:56 p.m.} Night Fury: No. Not for a while, but I'm guessing that they have something important to do. Knowing Red, she probably got grounded.

{9:57 p.m.} Shadow: Yeah, you're probably right. Have to go, gotta wake up early in the morning. Goodnight.

{9:59 p.m.} Night Fury: Yeah, me too. Goodnight.

He logged off before heading to the restroom and taking a shower. He stared at his body. No one must find out whatsoever. Right after he changed, he went to sleep, letting the dark murky waters of sleep softly crash around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

His routine was the same as always. Wake up, brush his teeth, change, skip breakfast, get ignored and do something he shouldn't—yup, the usual. More or less, he was used to it and didn't expect it to change. Then again, when was fate all that kind? The young boy knew that things would never remain the same. So he was waiting. He always did that. Wait for people to notice. Wait for the day his father would say those three words that he had wanted to hear ever since he was younger. He knew it would never happen, but he could help but wait. And now he was just waiting, watching, expecting the inevitable _to_ happen.

Hiccup sat down at his desk in the very back, despising the fact that he was at school. He listened to the teacher give her speech as he drew terribly depressing pictures. _SLAM!_ The sound of a book hitting a desk, jolted him out of his thoughts and he flipped to a new page. When he glanced up, he saw the teacher glaring at the identical twin sister and brother, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorsten.

"Mister and Miss Thorsten! You are sixteen, I expect you to act your age!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and went back to drawing whatever came to mind.

"Mister Haddock!" The said boy gazed up at the teacher with a bored and chilling look. He didn't like being interrupted whatsoever. The teacher forced down a shudder and said, "I understand that you are paying attention, right?"

Hiccup shrugged and dropped his gaze down onto his sketchpad, drawing once mode.

"What is wrong with this generation?" The teacher shrieked to the entire class.

Hiccup didn't bother to look up as he pointed at the problem on the board. "Mrs. Scale, that's wrong."

Mrs. Scale gazed at the boy. "Oh, is it?" Her voice was in a mocking tone that didn't even seem to affect the mayor's son.

Hiccup stared at her with no emotion that she wanted to cower away. "It's twenty-eight not forty-eight. How on earth you got that, is a mystery since you're oh so smart," he lashed out with his tongue drenched in sarcastic poison.

The class fell silent as Mrs. Scale sent a nasty glare at him, but realized that he was right. She, begrudgingly, erased the answer and wrote down the right one. They continued on with class as if nothing happened, as if the kindest and quietest guy—along with being the freak—didn't act like a total badass.

Throughout the day, Hiccup would snap and let out venom-filled sarcastic comments that seemed to both frightened and worried the teachers while the students saw him out as a total badass. It was surprising that he didn't get detention for any of the things he had said, then again all he did was correct the teachers and not say any profanities that were itching to come out.

It was a rare sight to see this side of Hiccup and no one knew where this sudden attitude came from. Some people were actually tempted to go up and talk to him, wondering if he would tell them why he was suddenly acting like this, but they never got the chance.

* * *

A man watched a familiar auburn haired boy leave his school and slowly trudge to his job—not wanting to go there but be somewhere alone. He studied the young boy, who was apparently the one that they were after. The boy held some secrets that they needed, ones that were completely crucial and could cost one's life—his own. The man nodded to himself, humming as he connected the dots. The boy seemed to have the potential, and if they could get him to join them, then everything would be extremely great. "Maybe he is the one."

There was a female in the truck with him, she scoffed. She knew it was him, one look at him and she _knew_. "Of course he is! He's the one who—"

"Shush, someone may overhear. Now, act natural."

"Who's going to over hear? We're in a truck." Narrowing her eyes she watched the boy. "Wait, who is he calling?"

"I don't know! Let's just leave before people end up becoming suspicious of us."

* * *

Hiccup typed in Dusk's phone number, letting it ring for a few seconds before the female's voice came through. _"Hey, Hic!"_

"Hey, Dusk. How are you?"

 _"I'm doing good. I have a group project that I have to do, so I must get going in a bit. Anyways, how are you?"_

"All right and I'm doing good. I should let you get to work. Call me when you're finished, bye."

 _"Thanks, bye Hic."_

Hanging up, Hiccup noticed a red 2012 Chevrolet Avalanche abruptly turn on and leave. Something about it sent chills down the boy's spine—not knowing that it could be the death of them. He felt like he should keep an eye out for that truck, for something about it made him feel dread like that was the whole reason for something to happen.

Unknown to him, someone was watching him from the window above. One that was pulling all of the strings. One that was going to have fun, from the beginning to the end. This person was waiting for the right moment.

* * *

 **Okay so here is where I will be needing ya'll's help. I'm actually thinking of either having Hiccup have powers or just have huge knowledge on things that is _really_ important. I am not sure. Any ideas or just plan questions, please tell me in the comments. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright new chapter.**

* * *

Nothing can be said of the Haddock family other than Hiccup's mother died of a disease when he was six, his father was distraught and just handed Hiccup over to a good friend, Gobber from the Forge. That was exactly where he worked, in a karaoke café, and that was where he was heading. Hiccup actually loved his job, but the customers, well, they pretty much hated him. He entered through the back door like always, he wasn't the type to just head into the insults, no that was crazy.

Once he entered, he was immediately greeted by Gobber. "Ah nice of you to join the party. Thought you'd be somewhere else by now."

"Haha, now, how many orders and—" He was cut off by his phone vibrating. A message from one of his friends showed on the screen. He opened it to find a picture of a man touching his tongue to his nose. Under the photo it said, _"my dad being a weirdo. Bask in his glory!"_

He couldn't help but laugh, now knowing where his best friend got her weirdness from. Gobber cleared his throat, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Who are ye talking to lad?"

"Ah, one of my friends, sent me a photo of her dad and what she said is hilarious. Let me just tell her that I'm working."

Gobber's brows shot up to his hairline. "She?"

Hiccup nodded, not completely understanding what he meant by that or why he used that tone. "Yeah, why?"

Gobber smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "No reason, lover boy."

Hiccup turned a beat red. "It's not—We're not—" he stuttered out a few more responses before his boss laughed.

"Sure Hiccup. Now, go and serve the customers."

Hiccup nodded and headed to the front after washing his hands and calming down. He noticed the line and inwardly groaned, taking the orders, he sets to work. He earned sneers and nasty little comments that he brushed off throughout the rest of the time. Around four thirty, Gobber had asked him to work until ten as he needed to tend to a few other things. "Of course, Gobber," was the response that he gave him.

Hiccup was sitting on a stool, watching some of the customers are playing paper, rock, scissors. The loser stood and came to the counter. He was a boy with blond hair and gray eyes that seemed to hold a weird look in them as he stared at Hiccup. "I want two white chocolate mochas."

Hiccup didn't bother to answer as he went back to work. He did the same routine for two more hours. The loser of a game had to come up and order, Hiccup finished the order, giving it to them after being paid. Hiccup sighed and looked at his phone. A text message from Dusk.

Smiling, he opened it. _"Hey, I'm in Berk at the moment. We're going to stop at a café to eat."_

 _"Okay. Don't talk to strangers."_

He let out a small chuckle. The door opened, letting out a ding of the bell. Looking up he found Dusk at the door. Eyes widen as he watched her tread in with her father, he stood.

The café went silent as they watched the poor new girl having to order. With brown eyes shining in recognition for the auburn haired boy, she yelled, "Hiccup!"

"Dusk!" The boy jumped over the counter and the two hugged. A wave of mass confusion rippled through the crowd, wondering who that was. Wanting to find out more, they watched on as the two break apart. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Me? It's good to see you again." She then noticed something. "No!"

He grinned—sending some hearts melting since no one had ever seen him smile—when he noticed the same thing she did, ruffling her hair with a smirk. "Aw, you're shorter than me!"

"No, it's not funny!"

"Aww, but it is. Don't worry, I won't hold it against you."

Dusk playfully pushed his chest. "Whatever. Dad, come say hey to Hiccup!"

The man gave a wholehearted smile. The two shook hands. "Ah, it's nice meeting you again, my boy," he greeted, patting the boy on the shoulder.

Hiccup chuckled and went over to the counter. "It's nice meeting you again, too, so what do you want to order? It's on the house."

"Two loaded hot chocolates," replied Dusk, grinning at her friend. She ignored the looks they were getting and just continued to talk with her best friend. The two newcomers sat at the counter as the three spoke and laugh with each other as if they were old friends, which left the whole café bewildered.

Finally, Snotlout shook himself out of his stupor and strutted over to the girl. He leaned on the counter. "Hey, the name's Snotlout."

At the newcomer, Dusk shared a look with her father and Hiccup, who both nodded. They always did this when someone flirted with her and it was entertaining too. "Uh, hi? I'm Dusk."

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

This comment made Mr. Zamora want to throttle the guy, but he knew the plan and had to follow through. Dusk smiled sheepishly before taking out her pocket knife, flipping it open and caressing the blade, causing the boy to pale. "This such a beautiful knife, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah."

"So if you try to hit on my daughter again, that will end up in your blue eyes. So scram, or I will file a restraining order," said Mr. Zamora.

He nodded and headed back to his table. Dusk closes the knife and places it back in her pocket. "Hey, so Hic, do you know a woman named Tris?"

"Tris Zamora? That's your aunt, right?"

"Yup. She's the one who's going to give me my tattoo and piercings. Then again, Merida and Jack are getting something as well."

"Nice. I wish I can get a tattoo and lip piercing."

"Oh, ask your dad! And if he says yes, we'll come and pick you up."

Hiccup nodded, even though he was already planning on getting them. "I'll ask him later. So what exactly bring you guys here in Berk?"

"Oh, we're just passing through. Dad took me to get some supplies for the project and decided to stop by."

Mr. Zamora stood, smiling once again at Hiccup. "Well, it was nice meeting you again, Hiccup, but Dusk and I have to get going."

"Bye, Hiccup." The two took their hot chocolates and waved at the mayor's son on their way out.

"Bye, Dusk, Mr. Zamora."

When they left, everyone was staring at the auburn haired boy with confusion while some was with disdain. He gave them an eye roll and got back to work, ignoring them all, knowing what they were thinking. He was glad that Dusk stopped by since she never got to. They'd pass through town, but not for long either. Meetings between their fathers was the only time they could see each other in person. His father was forced to bring him along or else it would look bad for his reputation. He actually got along great with the other children, especially Dusk, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel. He hoped that one day they could meet up and just hang out being themselves where no one could judge them. Then again, Jack and Dusk had their driver's license and Rapunzel was next. They were actually already planning on having a meet up soon. At the thought, he began contemplating about getting his lip and eyebrow pierced when they meet up again. He wouldn't even ask his father, he'd lie and say he did, paying for them himself.

The night passed without a hitch whatsoever. The last customer was a strange man that Hiccup had never seen before but he didn't pay much attention. As the man stood, he walked over to the young, auburn haired male. "So ya are Stoick's little runt?" The comment made the boy want to kill him, but he refrained from doing so as the other male continued. "Just so ya know, watch ya back. Terrible things could happen ta ya if ya don't watch ya step."

Clenching his fists behind the counter, Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat? Or are you an idiot that tries to get mixed up in things that don't pretain to you?"

The next thing the smaller boy knew was getting grabbed and thrown onto the floor with his air being cut off. "Watch tha' mouth of yars or else," growled the older male. Letting go of his throat, the unknown male was gone as the other lied there, gasping with wide eyes.

Swallowing, he shakily got to his feet and did his nightly routine, except he didn't go home. Walking through the woods, he came upon a small shack. Entering, he started working on things. See, Hiccup always wanted to be an inventor and he had enrolled himself in a few camps where he would be spending two weeks during summer. It was one great thing that he liked about being invisible, no one noticed when he was missing. No one in town knew of his talents, mostly because they did not care whatsoever about him. He could die and they never care.

A growl outside brought him out of his rushing thoughts of his newest invention. Frowning, he looked out the window to find green eyes, but something was off about it. They held an emotion that he recognized full well, pain. When he went outside, lightning flashed which illuminated the woods and showed that the eyes were gone, but it did warn him of an upcoming storm. Glancing over at his latest invention, he decided to just leave it there and made his trek through the muddy woods as he headed home.

The pouring rain was making it difficult to see and he realized that he should've just stayed at his little shack and wait out the storm but no, he decided to be stupid and take a stroll through the storm. Oh, can someone kill him for his stupidity? He growled at himself for this idiotic decision of his.

 _Crack!_

Hiccup jumped to attention when a stick, off to his right, broke. He turned towards the sound, searching for whatever it was; nothing was there. Shaking his head, he deemed it off as an animal walking through the woods before continuing on his way.

* * *

 **Alright so there y'all have it. So I sort of lied in saying that I had up to chapter 4. This is the last chapter I worked on. I will try to get chapter 4 up by sometime this week or the next. Ideas will be great. Also what type of animal should Toothless be? Dog, Cat, Wolf, etc? Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter, wasn't as thought out as I thought it would, so I apologize if it's terrible.**

He sighed, stepping out of the shower. He was so cold, but after the shower he felt better. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Jack had called him, saying that he was going to come and pick him up at around midnight to go have fun, along with Merida and Rapunzel. Dusk wasn't able to go, which sucked but they understood why. Hiccup really wanted to go, yet for some reason had a feeling that he shouldn't—come again, he always ended up ignoring that feeling.

Groaning, he laid on his bed, listening to the harsh winds and pouring rain. He always felt calm during storms, feeling like he wasn't the only one crying and it comforted him. Hiccup smiled to himself, humming to the music that played outside his window. He sang loudly, knowing his father was at his office like always, knowing that it was only the howling winds that could hear the heartbreak in his wavering voice. He let the tears slide down the sides of his face, smiling. He wished for peace and he was going to get it in a few hours.

After a while, his eyes grew heavy but he didn't let them fall. He stayed up, staring at the ceiling. He listened to his music, waiting for his friend to pull up in the driveway. He should've probably just slept since he was exhausted but he never did listen to common sense. He yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Hiccup realized the rain had stopped from gazing out the window.

A car horn ripped through the silence of the night. He grinned, shaking off the exhaustion. He grabbed his black jacket and bag then ran down the stairs. He was met by familiar blue eyes and hopped into the car. "Let's go," he said, grinning widely at his friend who nodded and pulled out of the driveway.

His platinum blond friend grinned, blue eyes trained on the road ahead. "Glad that you're here, Hic."

"Aren't you always?" he joked, blowing a kiss at Jack who chuckled.

"Hiccup, what's in the bag?" asked his blonde friend.

"Just some inventions and plans, Punzie." Hiccup turned to smile at the two in the back. "So Merida, how were you able to sneak out? What with the three dogs and the Rottweilers?"

Merida laughed, running her hand through her hair. "I told Mom that we're going to hang out and she let me—surprisingly."

"You begged her and promised her things, didn't you?" commented Jack, looking in the rear view mirror to look at her.

"Yeah, that pretty much happened." She groaned, slumping down in her seat. "So where are we going exactly?"

Jack only grinned at her, not answering her question. They sat in silence, listening to Rapunzel humming. Hiccup scrolled through his phone but it shut off. "Damn," he muttered.

"Forgot to charge your phone again?" Merida inquired, laughing at her friend. She handed over her charger to him so he could charge it. "Here, be glad that we have the same phone or else you'd be screwed."

"Haha, thanks for enjoying my misery," he joked, causing her to stick out her tongue at him.

"Hey, have you guys heard of that new corporation? Uh, the Red Death?" piped up Rapunzel. "Hiccup, you've heard of it, right?"

"Um, no. Why?"

Jack glanced at the mirror. "Is it targeting one of our parents' businesses?"

"No, it's a great business for Hiccup to show his inventions to." Rapunzel was grinning widely, showing Hiccup the website of the Red Death. He read through it, a slow grin splitting his face. "Maybe you can apply for an internship there."

Hiccup nodded, excitedly thanking her. He jotted down the number and address, hoping that he would be able to get it. He handed back her phone, thanking her once more.

"We'll be there with you, Hiccup, that way you don't lose your composure," said Merida. She knew Hiccup well enough to know that he would lose his cool right when he stepped through the front doors.

Soon, Jack came to a stop and turned the ignition off. "Alright, let's go." He got out the car and ruffled Hiccup's hair as they met up, sending knowing smirks at each other. They took out their phones and turned on the flashlights as they waited for the other two to do the same. They were in a wooded area, set deep into it, they had a surprise for the girls.

"Jack, Hiccup, where are we?" Rapunzel questioned a bit frightened at the howl of a wolf.

"Don't worry, Punzie, we'll be safe. You trust us, right?" Jack smiled softly at her, reassuring her that they'll be fine.

"Kind of hard to when you led us to a wooded area miles from our houses. Plus, that phrase never leads to anything good."

Hiccup laughed and shook his head, ruffling her hair. "Come on, don't read too much into it. We're all here to have fun and get away from our troubles. We have a surprise for you and we hope you both like it."

Merida let out a heavy sigh, smiling at the green eyed male. "You're too adorable for your own good, you know that, right?"

They all laughed. "Alright, Hiccup lead them to where we'll be and I'll go through the other trail with the car, so in case people come, they won't do anything to it."

Hiccup nodded and led them through the trail as they hear Jack drive off. "So how come we don't go with him in the car?"

"It's faster by foot since it'll take about an hour in car. That and if you ever feel like coming here on foot or bike you'll know an easier way," Hiccup answered the red haired girl. He led them through a few twists and turns, jumping over a small creek.

Merida and Rapunzel shared a glance as they followed him for a little more. They came upon a curtain of vines and Hiccup grinned giddily for what he was going to show them. "Okay, so it took Jack and I a while to find this spot—mostly because we have no life whatsoever—and it took a while to build this." They didn't get a chance to reply when Hiccup moved away the vines, pushing them in and following behind them.

They stumbled upon a cove with a pond and a small waterfall. A small cottage stood beside the pond, surrounded by a bed of flowers. Rapunzel and Merida's eyes widened at the beautiful sight. "Hiccup," they breathed.

Hiccup grabbed their hands and led them into the cottage. Closing the door behind him, he turned to them with a smile. The interior was warm and cozy but huge, compared to the outside. Merida had started a fire in the fireplace and was sitting with Rapunzel on the sofa.

"This is amazing Hiccup, did you and Jack build this?" inquired Rapunzel.

"With the help of Dad and your parents," came Jack's recognizable voice. His blue eyes shone with happiness and pride. "Dad was nice enough to put in some things."

Merida and Rapunzel appeared bewildered about the whole thing. Hiccup sprung to Jack's side and they both pressed a button on a wall. The floor sunk down, surprising the two girls. As they got to the ground level, the whole above closed.

They were surprised by the twin smiles on the two boys as they were set tight on the ground. The underground had targets for Merida's archery and a mat for her and Jack's martial arts fights. There was a place for Rapunzel to do her chemistry and another place for Hiccup's inventions. There was rack of bows and quivers for Merida and a staffs for Jack. They were awed by how much thought the two of them had put into this.

"Guys, this is amazing! Thank you for this!" they shouted in unison, hugging the two sticks of humans. They let go, heading to their stations. The two girls were grateful for what the two did for them.

"What about Dusk?" Merida asked, staring at the two. They didn't want to leave her out.

Jack shifted on his feet, rubbing his neck. "Dusk knows about this but she didn't want anything for this. She wanted to let us have our own thing. I didn't understand why she said that though. She's coming tomorrow to see it."

Something about that made Hiccup frown, was Dusk hiding something from them? Then again, he couldn't complain about hiding things from his friends, but this sounded more sad than what he was hiding.

 **So I have no words. No words at all. I'm not even sure what I'm doing with my life anymore. But yeah here's the fourth chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I apologize for not updating. Here's the heart wrenching news: I will be going to Mexico next Friday. On our way back, I will be dropped off at Waco to be with my sister for who knows how long. I will try my best to update while with my sister, but it depends on how much time I'll have on my hands. That and I'll be starting school again on August 7.**

They went back up to the living room, speaking excitedly with each other. They didn't bother on going to their individual rooms, falling asleep beside the fireplace. Anyone who would ever stumble upon them, would see how great of friends they were. Hiccup and Jack were leaning against each other, snoring softly as Merida and Rapunzel had their arms draped over each other.

When the sun rose, the light flitted through the window and landed on Hiccup's face. His face scrunched up, eyes fluttering open as he groaned and rubbed his neck. Yawning and stretching, he stood from where he was lying. He rubbed his eyes, heading outside to the pond. He smiled softly, hearing the chirping of birds as he splashed his face with the cold water of the pond. He sat back on his legs, watching the fish swim around in the body of water. Making sure no one was watching, he concentrated on a pebble and lifted it slightly before flinging it into the water, watching it skip across the surface. Telekinetic powers. There was a slight advantage then there's his other ability.

A rustling came from the bush on the other side of the pond, alerting Hiccup. His eyes snap over to the source, finding himself staring at the same green orbs from the night before. He frowned, getting to his feet, but the eyes were gone and he was left alone. "Hiccup?"

Turning, he found Jack standing at the door frame. "Hey Jack." He jogged over to the boy, smiling at him. "What's up?"

"I'm gonna get breakfast, want to come?" Jack smirked at him, the same sly one that he always wore—the one that made the girls swoon over him.

"Sure." He shrugged, his face set with the same smirk he wore. The two were the most devious of their group, pranking those that messed with the five of them. The two boys went over to Jack's car, getting in and leaving. They stayed silent for a minute, not having anything to say.

It wasn't until the clouds covered the sky did they finally speak. They held a conversation about this and that, giving each other smiles and just joking around about random things. It really felt sort of awkward but the moved away from it and just were themselves. Ever since they found out that North adopted Jack, he had been more distant. Hiccup had gotten worried and was glad that Jack was slowly becoming himself again. There were times where he would withdraw from the group but not as bad as it was before.

Hiccup glanced out the window, catching sight of a red truck as they passed. It seemed familiar but he didn't think much of it, deeming it as unimportant. Sunken green orbs glanced down at the lit screen of his phone, humming to himself as he searched up Red Death Inc. He wanted to learn more about it and was shocked that they've been open for years now and never had heard anything about it up until then. "That's odd, the Red Death has been open for sixteen years and I've never heard of it."

"Weird that it's been around since you've been born, coincidence?" Jack commented, eyes flicking at his friend for a split second. "It's probably nothing. It's probably just not as popular as our parents' companies, so that's why we haven't heard of it."

"But it's a five hour drive from our towns. Berk being the closest to it by a four hour and a half drive." Hiccup sighed, putting his phone away and taking his wallet out. "So what to eat?"

"Biscuits?" He suggested, tapping the wheel. His eyes were trained on the road ahead, catching sight of Hiccup nodding from the corner of his eye. A slow grin came spread across his face as he merged onto the other lane. After a while longer in silence, Jack pulled into a parking space and the two got out. "So after this are we going to buy a present for me?"

Hiccup laughed softly, patting his shoulder and shook his head. "Not yet," he said, grinning at him. "Maybe next week when I get my allowance."

"By allowance you mean take money from your dad?" Jack raised an eyebrow, his grin widening when he nodded. They were going to have a lot of fun at the mall. Of course, they'll probably be scolded by Rapunzel but they didn't care. They hadn't had time to go to public places and goof off, so they were going to be themselves at the mall when they got the chance.

* * *

Honestly speaking, Hiccup wasn't sure about the Red Death Inc. and he didn't know how to tell his friends. He had done a lot of thinking and something was up about the company, even the name was chilling. He listened to the sound of Merida's arrow hit the target as Rapunzel and Jack spoke with Dusk. He had no idea what he was going to do at the moment since his project was stressful. He had been working on it for so long and yet he couldn't even think of what to do.

"Yo Hic," said Jack, motioning him over. "Don't stress yourself and come join us. Punzie made a perfume that smells amazing."

Hiccup smiled and went over to them, sniffing the perfume. His senses were overloaded by the smell of lavender, causing him to sneeze. "That's strong," he commented. "Wow. Okay. My nose just died."

"Sorry!" exclaimed Rapunzel, who exchanged glances with Dusk before they went back to talking and trying to perfect it.

Jack patted the boy on the back, earning a glare from him. He put his hands up in a surrendering manner, laughing softly. When Hiccup dropped his glare, glancing back at the project, Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you need to put it on hold for a bit. Maybe something will come to you _and_ I don't need you getting sick from stress, 'kay?"

Hiccup sighed in defeat, nodding. "Alright. I'll put it on hold for a while. Let's go swimming in the pond."

"Whoa," Jack gasped, his eyes wide and hand on his chest. He looked as if he seen a ghost or something. "Hiccup just suggested doing something fun. The world is coming to an end!"

The girls overheard and snorted at the boy. He could be so childish it hurt sometimes, but they wouldn't change him for the world. Hiccup chuckled a bit and punched him lightly on the arm. "Oh shush."

Jack grinned at him and threw an arm around his shoulders, leading him up to the living room.

 **So yeah. Have any ideas? Anyone you want to be shipped? Toothless cat or wolf? Stuff like that?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm not shipping Hiccup with Astrid for those who think I will. I've barely even mentioned her and I haven't thought of them together that and because I don't like the ship or Astrid.**

Hiccup murmured to himself, playing with his pencil. Unknown to him, his father was at the door. The light green eyes stared at his son, pursing his lips as he thought of what he could say. "Hiccup," he started as he watched his son jump and fall out of his chair startled at his sudden presence.

"D-Dad, y-you scared me," he stuttered, getting to his feet and straightened up. "Why—what do you need, Dad?"

Stoick blinked for a second, gathering his thoughts. "Son, I will be gone for a while. I have a business trip out of state. You'll be fine on your own, right?"

Hiccup stared at him before nodding. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry, Dad."

Stoick nodded, turning away from his son as he left the room. He didn't know what he was going to do. Hiccup was so distant and he, himself, hadn't done anything to help them both other than work. He hoped that he would be able to help their relationship but that was not the case. He only tore it down more with his short temper.

When Hiccup knew he was gone, he let out a sigh of relief. The thing was, he had school the next day. A thought crossed his mind and he grinned, calling Dusk about the tattoo and piercings.

* * *

Hiccup watched Tris work on Dusk's tattoo, fidgeting slightly. The other three had already gotten one and it was his turn after her. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling in reassurance. "You can do this. We all did it, even Punzie. You'll be able to do it too."

Hiccup nodded, smiling as he flipped through his sketchbook, looking for the one he wanted. He stopped at the one he drew last year. He showed them and they nodded, liking it. "That'll be cool if it was on your back," stated Dusk, coming over and seeing it.

The green eyed teen let out a shaky breath. "Alright," he muttered, turning to Tris and handing her the sketch. She grinned at him, nodding and telling him to take his shirt off so she can do it. He did and turned, facing his back to her. He told her to use black ink before sitting down and biting his lip when he felt the needle on his shoulder.

When Tris finished, she stepped back with a grin. "That's awesome," she stated pleased with the work she did.

"Thanks, Aunt Tris." Dusk hugged her with a smile. "Now can we go on with the piercings? Because I really want to see Hiccup with a lip piercing."

"Wait, Hic you're getting a lip piercing?" questioned Merida, blinking in surprise and shock. She wasn't the only one, seeing as Rapunzel and Jack were shocked as well.

"Ye-yeah. I mean, don't sound surprised. I've been wanting to get one for a while now." Hiccup nervously laughed, rubbing his nape and wincing at the sudden soreness he had. Then again, what did he expect after getting a full back tattoo?

After they left, they were all making fun of each other. Jack, being the one to do so, patted Hiccup on the back. The response was a pain filled hiss as the boy smacked his arm. "Gah, that hurts!"

Jack grinned, chuckling at his friend's misery. "I want to say I'm sorry but I'm not." He ruffled the boy's hair. "Plus, you look great with that lip ring. Are you planning on getting anything else pierced or tattooed?"

"At the moment no, but I will end up doing so." He grinned at the others, all of them heading to the Forge. They entered, laughing and pushing each other. A lot of the customers stared at the group, annoyed that they were being loud. Hiccup went behind the counter and leaned against it. "So may I take the orders of the pretty ladies and the weirdo?"

"Hey! I'm not a weirdo, I'm fabulous!" Jack joked and they all fell into fits of laughter. Everyone were confused on why they were with the fishbone. That was when they noticed the lip ring and started whispering about when he got it.

Hiccup stuck his tongue out at the platinum blond before taking their orders and paying for them. He sat down with them, engaging into a deep conversation. Gobber came out, wondering what the wrack it was all about and seeing his employee talking with customers. "Hiccup, i's na yar shift," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder and noting the wince he received.

"Oh, hi you just be Gobber," greeted Rapunzel, smiling at the blond. "Hiccup has said great things about you."

Gobber smiled at the comment. He was glad that Hiccup spoke highly of him. His eyes scanned the group, an odd bunch.

"Yeah, well, I decided to come and get them their orders then leave afterwards." Hiccup mentally slapped himself for wincing but he didn't question it so he was in the clear. That was good.

"Alright, well ya kids betta be careful. Heard tha' there's a wolf roaming," he warned. He didn't want them to get hurt in case the rumors were true.

"Don't worry Gobber, we'll be fine," said Merida as she flashed a smile. It melted into a scowl when she was shoved aside by two blondes.

"Wow, Hiccup, is that a real piercing?" inquired Ruffnut as she leaned closer to check it out.

"Wait, lad ya got a piercing?" Gobber's eyes widened as he turned the lad to face him. "If yar fatha is ta see tha' he'll flip!"

"But he won't because Hiccup asked," piped up Dusk. The other three facepalmed when they realized that Hiccup didn't ask. "Wait, you didn't ask?" Her voice rose alongside her. "What were you thinking? He's going to kill you!"

Hiccup shrugged, smirking at his friends and Gobber. "What he doesn't know won't kill him," he stated, getting to his feet. "And he can complain all he wants if it comes to it, 'cuz I don't care."

His friends were surprised to see this side of Hiccup, never thinking that he would say something like that. Yes, he would go behind his father's back but to outright and say that, well it's a complete shock. Tuffnut and Ruffnut grinned, simultaneously yelling "cool" before heading back to their clique and chatting about how it's real and Hiccup is becoming a badass. One of the male's, a chubby blond, fidgeted slightly. He found Hiccup's father scary and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger if he were to find out about his son getting facial piercings.

The five of them left the cafe and got in Jack's car. They headed back to their own hideout, smiling the whole way and chatting lively. They were all having a great time together and never wanted anything to ruin it. Now that they had a place, they were going to be able to see each other. It was in the center of all four towns borders. Hiccup told them that he was going to try and take up the internship at the Red Death company. It was in a city called the Archipelago. He was going to have a blast.

 **So that all happened, and by the way Toothless will be a wolf. He'll be coming up in a few chapters. When? Not sure. Anyone have an idea how Hiccup and Toothless are to meet?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, so apparently my story isn't good enough if there isn't Hiccstrid. Dang. I never felt so useless and a disappointment. (Sarcasm, gotta love it.) if ya want your ship make ya own story. Don't degrade others just because of your ship not being in the story.**

Hiccup hummed to himself, using his powers to finish fixing a mechanism that he couldn't do with his own hands. He smiled, glad he had telekinesis, sure he had the ability read minds but that wasn't all that fun. It was mostly annoying and it had him such a headache, listening to idiot-speak. He was in his shack miles from the cove. He needed to be alone for the moment, he had school the next day and afterwards, Jack was going to come by and take him to Archipelago for the interview with the head of Red Death Inc. To say he was nervous was stupid, he was calm and collected. Would they even accept him? His invention? If he couldn't be accepted there where would he be able to get accepted at? Oh yeah, was he calm all right.

A wolf's howl resonated throughout the woods, frightening the poor teen. It sounded a lot closer than he would've thought. Hiccup—being curious—went out of the small shack, scanning the woods, his eyes land on the same green orbs he's seen the past few days since that man's warning. At the memory of it, his hand found its way to his throat. He shook his head, banishing the thought of it. The animal let out a whimper and barked in pain. Slowly and carefully, Hiccup walked over to the wolf. He didn't know what was wrong but when he saw it, his eyes widened.

The wolf's left leg was stuck in a bear trap. Hiccup acted without thinking, going over and trying to force the bear trap open with his hands. He was successful in cutting his hand instead. Muttering to himself, he glanced up at the wolf, seeing the same emotions that he held in his own eyes reflect back at him. He shook his head, deciding to try something else. He took a breath and concentrated on his telekinesis, prying the trap open. The wolf took its leg away and limped a few spaces away before Hiccup let the trap snap close again.

"Let me take care of your wound," he said gently, not wanting to scare it away. _He_ was terrified himself, being so close to this animal. It could tear his throat out if it wanted to without a second thought and that was saying something. Hiccup reached his uninjured hand out, being calm and careful. The wolf whimpered, moving towards him slowly. He didn't know if he should trust this human but the human did save him. After a moment of hesitation, did the wolf rub its nose against the human's hand.

Hiccup smiled at the ferocious canine, earning a motion that looked sort of like a smile from it. Its teeth were missing, shocking Hiccup. He tilted his head, wondering how it survived long enough without teeth. It'd have to have found some type of food, but he never heard of a toothless wolf. "Toothless? Come on," he said, motioning for it to follow.

The wolf did so, walking on three legs. Hiccup led it to the shack and got some cloth to wrap it. "So, I'll have to wrap your leg than somehow sneak you to my house to actually take care of it. Is that okay?" He didn't think that wolf would've understood him but he was taken aback when it nodded its head. "Hmm, maybe you aren't as bad as people think."

The wolf's tail wagged slightly. Hiccup got on one knee, he cried out in surprise when the wolf licked his cheek. "Ew, don't do that again please," he murmured, wiping the saliva off with his uninjured hand. He chuckled softly when he started wrapping its leg with the cloth. He was glad he had a lot of them that he hadn't used yet. "Alright you're done," he said, sitting back on his feet. "Let's get you to my house so I can properly take care of it."

The wolf whimpered, nudging the bloody hand. He was concerned for the human' swell being. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be fine. It's just a small cut," he lied. The cut was throbbing in pain, bleeding a lot, and could get infected; other than that, yeah, he was fine. He moved to get up but the wolf placed a paw on him. Nudging him again before moving and grabbing one of the clean rags that were in the open drawer. Hiccup sighed, not helping but to smile. "Alright," he said. He wrapped the tag around his hand, smiling to himself at the concern the wolf showed.

* * *

Hiccup later found out that he could communicate with the wolf. It was like some bond they formed or something. Or maybe it was his mind reading ability—telepathy, as he hated calling it. He didn't know but he enjoyed being able to converse with the animal, he dubbed Toothless. The fright he got after calling him that. Apparently this wolf was not like any other wolf one would come across. Nope, this wolf had retractable teeth. How was that even possible?

The boy was getting a whole lot of surprises that night. "Okay, so tell me why there was a bear trap there? There was never one there before?"

 _"Some hunters placed them there to capture me. They saw your little building but didn't think much of it and left."_ The wolf was curled up on the boy's bed. He acted like some cat at times and Hiccup couldn't help but find it hilarious.

It was so strange being able to know what Toothless was saying. He never thought of being able to communicate with animals with his telepathy. It just never really occurred to him, maybe he should try it some other time. "I'll have to check around and see if there's more, tomorrow. Want to stay here or would you rather leave?"

 _"Wouldn't mind going to that place where you and the other humans were at."_

"Wait, you mean to The Cove? Does that mean it was you that I saw when I skipped the rocks?" Hiccup blinked in shock, pointing at the wolf. He was either A, going crazy or B, going delusional. Sure, they meant the same thing, but delusional was a stronger word. He still wasn't able to believe that he was speaking and _understanding_ an animal, one that can kill him without a second thought.

 _"Yeah, that's a really pretty place and I love to be there. Then you lot moved in."_ He growled lowly, showing his annoyance and anger.

"Sorry, but yeah. I can take you there but like I said it'll have to be tomorrow. It's midnight and I have school." His palm met his forehead. "Then I have that interview! Ugh, I can't be late and Jack already said that he'll pick me up and take me there right after. It's a four hour and a half trip so about nine hours."

 _"Hey, whatever works for you. I wouldn't mind staying here. I mean, as long as you feed me that is."_

Hiccup thought for a second. "Alright. Be glad that my dad is out of state and won't be back for a while. Otherwise, I'd be screwed if he were to find out about you be here."

Toothless let out a bark and growl, yet it sounded like he was mocking him. _"Get sleep, human,"_ he commanded. He took up the entire bed, leaving Hiccup no room. _"And don't think I'm going to let you sleep on this. It's too comfy."_

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the wolf but sighed, taking the piercing out and placing it on his desk. He went to the closet and got out a thick comforter and a small blanket. He grabbed a pillow and fell asleep after turning the light off.

 _Fire. Sirens. Smoke. Hiccup was having a hard time seeing and breathing. He heard shouts but it was difficult to pinpoint. He couldn't see anything other than red flames. It was hot and the air was polluted with smoke. He didn't know where he was. A building of some sorts and that was all he could think off. Cracking came from above and debris started to fall._

 **Whelp, that happened. Yeah I feel like this book is getting worse by the chapter. I mean, this chapter gives it all away on how I'm not even trying anymore. Geez, I have no words on what to say about any of this. I apologize.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I said I'll be in Mexico with no internet, but I'm making an exception for this chapter.**

 **So, I was thinking that I could make a few other fanfics that follow this one. Like it can be about Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel—in that order. Maybe add one with Dusk, probably, not sure, whatever y'all think. I just had a great idea that I kind of wanted to try by continuing on with this. I don't know if I should say anything so I put a slight hint of that idea. If you find it, comment about it. If you like it, tell me.**

Hiccup shot awake in cold sweat. His alarm was going off and he immediately started getting dressed. He didn't know what the dream was about and why that happened but he wasn't going to think about it. He glanced over to Toothless and was glad that he hadn't woken him up. He went downstairs left some meat on a plate on the floor for him to eat. Sighing, he drank some milk and ate cookies that he made.

Shouldering his backpack and making sure his invention was there, he left. He had left the downstairs window cracked open if Toothless decided to leave, he could just push open the window and jump out then be on his merry way.

The small boy walked to the hellhole, already knowing that he may get in trouble for his lip ring. The teachers could deal with it for all he cared, he paid for it not them. He pulled his hood up, feeling a weird sensation go through him.

 _"Can't believe we're still friends."_

 _"Ugh, why do I have to walk?"_

 _"Yay, school! I can't wait to torture my mind further."_

Hiccup stopped, shaking his head and muttering to himself. He hated when his ability acted up. Usually it did when he was nervous or when a negative emotion overtook him. He knew it was his nervousness, just the thought of presenting his invention to people that can decide his future was enough to make him jittery. Honestly speaking, he didn't know how he had these abilities. He didn't know if he was born with them, or they recently developed or something. Every time he'd tried to come up with a memory without them, he'd come up with nothing and a _major_ headache. He hummed to calm his nerves before making a dash to the school building.

Upon arriving, he ran into someone. "Watch it!" _Oh, great it had to be her._ He scoffed at the blue eyed blonde. Astrid Hofferson. She was one of the most popular girls. She thought she was this perfect girl that could do anything and honestly, from what he saw, she can.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, shoving past her. He could practically feel her glare but she did nothing. Hiccup let out a sigh of relief, then came him being shoved. "Who do you think you are disrespecting my girl like that?"

"Snotlout, I don't care who she is. I don't care what you say, I am not in any mood to deal with you." Hiccup glowered harshly at his cousin, then he laughed lowly as he licked his lips. "You know what, I don't have time for your stupidity." He pivoted on his heel and kept walking. He ran his tongue over his new piercing, smirking to himself. If only they knew what he could do, they either would be accepting or afraid. Hiccup was not one to be impatient with people but people like Snotlout just wore his patience thin.

He ignored the teachers that told him to take his piercing out. One of the teachers being Mrs. Scale. She told him, interrupting class that he was being a distraction. Of course he responded with a remark. He, again, was lucky that he didn't get detention. Then again, he didn't say anything _that_ bad. Just told her off, that was it.

Throughout the day, he was glad no one had noticed his injured hand. He didn't know how to exactly explain how he got it without letting it slip that he freed a wolf that may or may not have rabies. But just because his peers and teachers didn't notice didn't mean his friends wouldn't. He really hoped that he could hide it but it was harder than he would've thought. As he mulled over different excuses he could use while waiting for the familiar black Cadillac, he was surrounded by the gang; the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs. Only four of them were intimidating while Fishlegs looked scared out of his wits, his guess of what the gang was going to do. He didn't even have to peer into their minds to know it was from what happened that morning and he was not in any mood to get into any fights. Hiccup sighed, running his tongue over his lips and stopping on his lip ring. His leveled, forest green gaze were set on his cousin, not showing any emotion other than annoyance. The thing was nothing ever happened because at that moment, his friends arrived, rolling down the windows.

"Hey, Hiccup let's get going!" Merida shouted at the brunette. "We don't have all day and you won't be able to back out of this!"

The short, black haired male growled, not liking that they interrupted their fun. "Go away! Or else."

Hiccup scowled, taking his bag off and handing it to Merida. "You're not worth the fight Snotlout," he said, earning laughter from his friends at his cousin's ridiculous name. That only made the group angrier, and Hiccup suppressed a wince at the furious thoughts that he could hear. One of the things he hated, the stronger the emotions was connect to the thought, a vivid picture of the subject he would be able to see.

"Oh, so the puny boy can fight?" Astrid broke him out of the mindscape—as he liked to call it when he was in other's minds than just his own, getting closer and glowering harshly at him.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed, but said nothing. Rapunzel bit her lip, worried about the outcome if they kept trying to pick a fight. Jack was silently seething, trying not to lash out. He hated it when people mocked his friends, these idiots were not going to do it to Hiccup any longer. He got out and gently pushed Hiccup to the car. His eyes were colder than cold and it wasn't humanly possible for one's to show off like that. This was a feature that brought them closer together. Their eyes, when angered, were deadlier than a normal person's were. If all four were glaring, a dark aura was suspended in the air, waiting for the command to lash out. Dusk loved calling them the Four Horsemen because of that. Hiccup always wondered why Dusk had chosen that name specifically, why she never included herself, but he never thought too much on it. Sure, he could read her mind, but he never did it to them since it made him feel guilty like he didn't trust them or anything.

The group backed off, deciding to wait until Hiccup was alone before teaching him a lesson. Something about the platinum boy was not right. It was extremely odd. Once they were on the road, they sighed softly in relief as the tension started breaking, shaking their heads. "I hate those guys. What did you do this time?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, humming a bit. "Well, I may or may not have, kind of, sort of, just a little bit disrespected Astrid. I ran into her then shoved past her without a word."

"Nice," Jack said, smiling and fist bumped him before continuing, "but they are a serious pain."

"Tell me about it," he muttered. Hiccup took his bag from Merida and rummaged through it, taking out his invention. He explained everything about it, telling them that tested it out and that it worked. He was smiling brightly by the time he was done. Their faces showed how proud they were of him.

"That's amazing, Hic!" Rapunzel grinned widely. She was sure that they were to accept him.

"Wait, I have a question," stated Merida. "If Red Death is about five hours away, and you get this internship, how are you to get there every time?"

"They have their own transportation system that I can take," explained Hiccup. "So yeah. Also, tomorrow we'll be going to go shopping for Jack's birthday."

Jack grinned happily, whispering a slight "yes" under his breath. He put on the radio as they all fell silent.

* * *

Entering the giant building, Hiccup's breath escalated. He was starting to get extremely nervous and wanting to run. Of course, his friends held his arms, making sure that the boy wouldn't run. They went up to the front desk and explained as Hiccup's cheeks were dusted pink. Before they had gone in, they made sure he took out his lip ring. They needed to make sure that he made a great first impression.

"Haddock?" asked the woman. She glanced up and took in the boy's appearance. "Hold on a moment, please sit over there." She pointed to a set of chairs where they moved to. "Mr. Grimborn, Hiccup Haddock is here for the internship interview."

A minute of silence was all him thinking. _So, the boy came on his own free will?_ A smirk spread across his face. "Send him up," he replied. _Well, Hiccup Haddock shall we start our game?_

 **So, did anyone find it? Hopefully y'all will want me to continue it. If you didn't, I'll give you a hint, just comment.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm back with a few words: my job is not to entertain attention seeking bitches but to offer readers a story. So if you're only going to continue being stupid, do it on your own time and leave others alone. I had a lot more to say than this but I'm deciding to be nice and not hurt anyone's feelings. Sorry to those who are confused. Just a closed minded person who can't stop talking is annoying me.**

Arriving at Hiccup's house, they decided to stay there. Their parents didn't mind since it would be better than letting Jack drive at night. One thing Hiccup should've mentioned, a wolf named Toothless. The shock and terror that appeared when they entered and found the wolf growling. Hiccup took a bit of time to calm him down and not attack anyone. Of course, sometime in that time the three of them had found themselves on his furniture and wide awake, along with showing off his injured hand.

Rapunzel, being the animal lover, was the first to come off the couch. "He's so cute!" she exclaimed and went over, petting the wolf and giving him a lot of love.

 _"Cute? She thinks I'm—"_ Hiccup rolled his eyes at the wolf's attitude. Prideful, he noted.

"Where did you get a wolf? Does your Dad even know about it?" Jack stepped down, followed by the red, frizzy, tangled mess. Judging by the look on his face was enough to give them their answers.

"Wait," said Merida. "If your Dad doesn't know about him, where are you going to hide him?"

"The Cove. That's where I first saw Toothless and I'm sure he likes it there." Hiccup kneeled down, petting the black furred animal.

"Toothless?" Jack gave him a look of disbelief. "That's his name? Hiccup, do you need glasses because he is obviously not toothless."

As if on cue, the wolf retracted his teeth. Rapunzel jumped away with a slight shriek. "That's not normal!"

Jack and Merida agreed with the blonde's statement with Jack adding his own comment. "Then again neither is our dear friend here."

Hiccup tensed slightly, thinking that he may have found out about his _abilities._ As quickly as he tensed, he relaxed. There was no way he could've found out. He never used his powers in front of them. He decided that he was talking about his personality, smiling a little bit. Hiccup smiled a little, watching Rapunzel interact with Toothless again, who was loving the attention.

"Hiccup, what did you do to your hand?" Merida questioned, grabbing his wrist and inspecting his hand.

Hiccup chuckled nervously, staring at Toothless. "He was caught in a bear trap and I accidentally cut it while freeing him."

They nodded, but Rapunzel took his hand to study if he did it right. She was the most medically experienced because of her mother being a doctor. She nodded to herself, seeing he had done it all correct.

"So how should we celebrate Hiccup being a new intern at Red Death Inc?" inquired Jack, hopping over to his friend and wrapping an arm around said boy.

"How about this weekend? Because at the moment, I just want to sleep," Merida replied, yawning. Hiccup checked the time and saw it was almost one in the morning. They had left the school at two thirty, and stayed there for an hour which Jack had slept. They all stayed awake to talk to him, helping him to focus on other things than just the road and exhaustion.

After Hiccup showed the girls to the guest bedroom, he and Jack went to his room. Of course, Toothless took the bed but this time he let Jack sleep on it as well.

 _"He's the guest, so of course I'm gonna let him,"_ he said when he saw the look on Hiccup's face. He then proceeded to curl around the unnatural cold-skin boy, but didn't think much of it since he was tired.

Hiccup, on the other hand, waited until everyone slept before sneaking out to the garage. He sighed softly, grinning to himself when he was going to be working as at the Red Death. His smile melted off when a sudden pain caused him to stumble and fall, one hand on the wall to support himself. He bit back a groan, curling up on himself and holding his head as it began throbbing. He took slow, deep and shaky breaths as he tried to push the pain out. It was something that he learned to do. This happened sometimes but once it was hurting so bad that he didn't think about it until it happened. So he accidentally found out that he could push the pain out, of course it was even more painful but he rather not deal with it for too long.

Once the pain had calmed down, he blinked trying to get back onto his feet. Sighing, he stumbled over to the other side of the garage. He grabbed his secret stash of money and pocketed it, sneaking back up to his room. He placed the wad of cash into a pocket of his bag. He had something for Jack tomorrow and he hoped that he would like it.

* * *

The following day was a nightmare. Jack and the girls had to get up early to go home and change then go to school. Jack being the last one home. The week after was when Rapunzel was going to retake her license test along Hiccup's first attempt and then Merida's during summer. Merida's mom wasn't going to let her until summer since her birthday was in the middle of June. Hiccup's was in September but he hadn't tried going until that December since Rapunzel was scheduled to do so and they decided to kill two birds with one stone.

Hiccup, as per usual, was called out during class for "not paying attention" and of course he didn't need to. He already did the work two months ago. He always did the work ahead to have free time. "Madeline White Scale," he stated, getting looks of shock. _No one_ called the teachers by their full name unless they were adults and Hiccup is one of the most respectful students (to the teachers' faces that was) so this was again surprising. "I'm at the end of my rope with you. I do not know what I did wrong for you to hate me so, but it may be because of your petty, stupid rivalry with the woman that took the heart of your crush when you couldn't even do so, deciding to move to her son and punish him for being the constant reminder of that pain. My mother is dead and gone and yet you couldn't get past that envious feeling you get when you see her.

"I am simply living, I did no wrong to you and yet you decide to make my life a living hell—and for what? My dad is not going to love you, you already have a husband, you need to get over yourself."

Hiccup was at the front of the room having walked up to her, staring deep into the woman's brown eyes and seeing the slight fear gleaming in them. Silence hung in the air, no one was more speechless than Snotlout—Hiccup's cousin—for he never seen him as authoritative as he had been for the last two weeks.

Mrs. Scale was gaping at the small fishbone. No one knew of her crush on Stoick, the envy she had for Valka and the hatred for Hiccup for existing and looking so much like his mother that every time she saw him, she could only imagine her. _How did he know?_

A smile slithered onto his pale pink lips. The teacher couldn't suppress the shiver that coursed through her, for seeing a smile such as that on his face was so foreign it looked extremely out of place on him, and the cold look in his eyes was enough to make her stay frozen in place; not to mention the winds outside that howled, singing as if telling a terrifying story that couldn't help but frighten her to the core. She never felt this way before, staring at a student, but something about this boy, something was just not right.

Hiccup knew that he frightened her, knew what her question—her thoughts were without even needing to read her mind. "I have my ways of knowing one's secrets. You, well let's just say, are like an open book, easily able to read." Hiccup pivoted and went to grab his stuff before grabbing a hall pass and walking out.

Astrid was heading on her way back to class after having dropped off some papers at the office when she saw Hiccup roaming the halls. It was odd seeing the quiet son of the mayor out of class. She didn't know what was up with him, but judging the look on his face, nothing good; that didn't mean anything to her. She was still furious for what happened yesterday, and seeing as none of his friends—or anyone—was around, she was going to teach him a lesson.

Hiccup stopped, sensing the girl's thoughts and smirked. "Astrid 'Fearful' Hofferson," he mocked, not turning to look at her. He wasn't afraid of her anymore, of course he was furious and fear did not register. He was questioning a lot of things lately, mostly his sudden change in personality, but he never got the time to mull over the thoughts because someone would surely break him out of them.

Astrid clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. She despised him for mocking her. "It's 'Fearless' runt." Who did he think he was? When she was done with hi—

He turned around, cutting her thoughts off. The look in his forest green orbs were something she never saw before on him. She suppressed the shudder that was itching to come out, she wasn't called Fearless for nothing and she was not going to show fear in front of _him_. Hiccup tilted his head, staring at her. "You sure about that? The look in your eyes say otherwise. I don't care nor have time to deal with you."

"Wh-what happened to you?" Astrid mentally pummeled herself for stuttering slightly. "You weren't like this before. You were always quiet and—"

"—and weak," he cut her off. He didn't let her say anymore as he continued, "stupid, small, clumsy, annoying, a pest, shall I go on?" He licked his lips, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Things and people change, Astrid. I'm sorry that it can't apply to you as well. You will forever be the way you are, and it's a sad thought really. You're smart, but your weaknesses get in the way of things."

Astrid was speechless, feeling her anger boil once again. She opened her mouth to say something else, to defend herself, but he cut her off again.

"Don't let your anger get the best of you. That's your biggest weakness. Your temper. You let it go so easily, it's hilarious to watch your little tantrums. Learn to control it before it controls you." Hiccup didn't let her say anything, turning on his heel and leaving her in her own silence and war of thoughts.

One thought caught his attention:

 _Who would've thought you'd change drastically?_

 **So that happened. And well, after much thought, I decided that I will continue this fanfiction off as a Four Horseman modern AU. I will probably make following stories on Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel.**

 **Jack = Death**

 **Hiccup = Famine**

 **Merida = War**

 **Rapunzel = Pestilence.**

 **I determined on who is who by their powers and personalities. Hope y'all like this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a new chapter! :)**

It was after school, Hiccup made his way to the house. His mind mulling over what had happened during the day. It was strange, freaky, especially during lunch. Of course, he didn't care much about it, knowing their true intentions. He just found it odd that the popular gang—even Astrid—chose to sit with him. A red haired girl, Rebecca, who was in his chemistry class had told him it was because of the way he told off a teacher. The gang thought he was just cool to hangout with and whatnot. It irked Hiccup to no end when he read their minds during lunch.

 _The plop of a tray on his table pulled him to look up. He didn't. He thought that they were forced to sit with him or something along those lines. That was until four other trays followed with grumbling flowed into his ears. Why was there people sitting with him? He was always a lone wolf in school. At that comparison, he tried not to snort._

 _Someone clearing their throat got his attention and his forest green, indifferent and sunken eyes flicked up to the direction of the source and found none other than Snotlout. "Hey cuz," he greeted, grinning widely, but it wasn't a friendly grin. It was more like a predatory one._

 _"Snotlout," he muttered under his breath, putting his book down and crossing his arms. "What have I done to have the pleasure of being in the five nightmares' presence?"_

 _Astrid glowered at him, opening her mouth to speak but his orbs sharpen, hardening and prompted her to close it again. She didn't like this,_ she _was Astrid Hofferson while_ he _was just Hiccup Haddock, no one could make her feel like this, not even him but now, what changed?_

 _"Why aren't you eating?" asked Ruffnut, her blue orbs on the boy. He knew she held intelligence in them orbs, he could hear her thoughts, self hating that she had succumbed to letting people think she wasn't smart enough. He always liked to have people underestimate him, and he could tell she did too, but she knew it went too far._

 _Hiccup was broken out of his thoughts by Fishlegs shaking his shoulder. "What?" He glared at him, not out of anger and hatred but of annoyance since his shoulder was still a bit sore. Noticing the looks, he realized that Ruffnut had asked him a question. "Oh, it's just that I'm not hungry." He was a terrible liar, everyone knew it but this was different. He didn't feel hungry but when he did eat, it was like he was going to vomit. He always ate when he was kid but as he grew, he couldn't even get a few bites down. He stuck to eating fruits instead, mostly apples, since they were the only food he could keep down, but at times he could keep down some deserts as long as it had some type of fruit._

 _They accepted his statement, Fishlegs offering his apple once which he did take. He went back to reading, or tried to anyways, Astrod's stare not letting him and the others constant talking. "You know, if you keep staring like that people would think you have a crush on me," he snapped at her with one of his usual witty remarks. He saw her look away, red in the face from anger in embarrassment and he stood up, leaving the group to their own thing as he wanted to be alone._

Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts upon reaching his doorstep. Heading inside, he grabbed a small snack and told Toothless they were heading to The Cove where the five of them had plan on meeting. Smiling at his happiness, the boy headed outside. He didn't have to start the internship until the next week, where he'll work Fridays and Saturdays until winter break which is when he'll be there almost around the clock. He did have to take school into account and because of how long it takes to get there, so he and Viggo worked out a system. Hiccup liked Viggo, he didn't judge him by his size and said that he saw potential in him—so much different than people from Berk.

Toothless was limping because of his left leg but he didn't seem to be having a lot of trouble, so Hiccup didn't worry _as_ much, just glanced at him in case something were to happen. He hummed lowly, running his hand through his hair before playing with the end of his sleeve. One the familiar looking vines came into his sight, his eyes lit up and he jogged up to them, moving them to the side and letting the wolf in. He smiled brightly to himself, following him in.

Toothless ran over to the water, jumping in and swimming around. _"It's cold!"_ He got out and shook his wet fur. _"Argh, I hate the winter since it gets too cold to swim."_

Hiccup chuckled softly and went into the cottage, followed by the dripping wolf. The said animal went over to the fireplace and warmed up. "Hey!" he greeted the other four that have been waiting on him. "Sorry I'm late."

"Nah, it's fine Hic," reassured Dusk, standing and stretching. Her brown eyes held a glint in them, something that Hiccup could never place and it was sort of chilling. "Jack is finishing his shower so it would've been fine if you were five hours late."

"Hey! I don't take _that_ long to shower. Punzie does," Jack muttered as he came in drying his hair and bare chested. It showed off the tattoo he had on his arm, an intricate snowflake with beautiful patterns around. He was right though, with Rapunzel's knee length, blonde hair it took longer for her to shower just to get all of it washed and clean.

Rapunzel glared at him, opening her mouth to argue but Merida cut her off. "Let's not fight and get on with it. Mom is expecting me to buy her something as well and I don't want to spend _hours_ on looking for something, not to mention it takes an hour to get out of here by car."

"It only take fifteen minutes, Hic just over exaggerated. Let me get a shirt on and then we'll leave," Jack replied, throwing his keys to Hiccup. "Turn the car on and you're driving."

He ignored the boy's indistinguishable shout of protest as he went to one of the rooms. Hiccup grumbled under his breath and went outside, turning the car on. He put on the heat and stayed in the driver's seat, muttering to himself. He didn't want to drive, sure he needed the experience and all but he was nervous and that wasn't good. He picked up on a hum, not with his ears either. He gritted his teeth, clenching the wheel as his ability stared acting up. _Calm, stay calm. Don't lose control._

Hiccup took a breath and slowly, albeit shakily, let it go. He did this for a bit, calming himself as he glanced up and saw them coming out with Toothless at their heels. They got in, Toothless sitting in both Dusk and Rapunzel's lap, dried and warm. Jack got in the passenger's seat, grinning at his friend. "Ready?"

"If you mean dying, no." He wore a deadpan look as he said that, putting the gear in reverse. Jack placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, giving a word of encouragement before moving his hand away.

* * *

So to say that they didn't crash, was good. They got some scares along the way, but Hiccup did a lot better than Dusk when she first drove. It didn't help that his ability acted up and he could hear the anxiety-filled thoughts of other drivers. That was not good at all, especially since he almost drove off the shoulder, _almost._ Needless to say, Jack was trying to reassure Hiccup.

"Hiccup, listen, it was your first time, stop it!" He grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him, earning a defeated sigh that gave him his response. "Good, now let's go and freak people out with Toothless."

Twin smirks came across their faces which made the others worry for their mental health.

 **So I may end up doing a ROTG fanfic as well while doing this one. Like Death finds Jack after a hundred years because of something he heard about him from the other spirits. I'm not sure. I can put up a chapter with the summary and see if people want to read it. Tell me in the comments.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I posted the first chapter of the ROTG fanfic I told y'all in the last chapter. It's called: "Dull Eyes, Losing Mind." Tell me what y'all think when y'all read it. :)**

Getting Toothless into the mall wasn't all that difficult, but they did almost get into trouble because of him all thanks to Hiccup and Jack. The two of them together were worst than Merida's triplet brothers who were like the devil split into three. They freaked a lot of strangers out and cackled as they went to almost all the stores. Soon enough, they were in the food court. They had ordered their food and were eating, joking and laughing.

"Okay," said Hiccup through his laughter. "Calm down, calm down." He took a breath, sighing softly and calming himself. "Alright, so it's Jack's seventeenth birthday, surprised that the idiot had made it through his first semester of junior year."

Jack gave him a mocking salute then stuck his tongue out at him. "Surprised you haven't graduated high school yet, even with that big brain of yours."

Hiccup grinned, rubbing his neck. "What do you mean? I'm a senior, I skipped two years. Of course because Berk is Berk, our grades are mixed in some classes. Anyways, back on topic—"

"Wait," Merida cut in, "so that means you graduate this year. Dude, don't leave us!"

Hiccup gave her an apologetic smile. "Don't worry, I'm taking a gap year, mostly because of my age, so you don't have to worry a thing."

They all sighed in relief. "That's good. I wonder what your dad would say when he finds out."

He laughed softly, grinning at Rapunzel. "Punz, my dad knows that I'm graduating. It's something I can't keep a secret from him, even if I wanted to. He was shocked, to say the least. I was worried for what he was going to say but he never said anything. _Anyways,_ " he said, stopping anyone from continuing the conversation. "Jack, I got something for you when we all separated."

He took out a black leather cord that held different, sterling silver charms on it: a snowflake, dragon, flower, bear, and a raven. "Here, I know it's a necklace but you can turn it into a bracelet or put it on your keychain. Just something I made with the girls' help."

Jack's eyebrows were raised since he had brought it out. His face slowly split into a grin, taking the cord and clipping it around his neck. He stood, bringing them all to their feet and getting them in a group hug.

* * *

Two weeks. Hiccup had two weeks of winter break. Two weeks going to be spent going back and forth between Berk and Archipelago. Toothless was happy spending his time in The Cove, he and Hiccup he really bonded and now they were inseparable unless Hiccup was at school and in Berk's town limits. Viggo had surprisingly agreed on Toothless being around Hiccup as he worked in Red Death. Berk's popular gang had left Hiccup to his musings after that one encounter, much to his relief.

Hiccup was on his way home from the cafe. He had mopped the floor with a lot of people in the karaoke competition. He had to withdraw himself from anymore karaoke competitions, telling them that he was going to be out of town for the two weeks. The sound of footsteps break him from his thoughts. "Hiccup!"

He pivoted and found the five coming his way. He sighed and stayed there, wanting to know what they wanted. He watched as they stood in front of him. "What is it Snotlout?"

"We know your secret," he replied which caused Hiccup's eyes to widen.

"Wh-what s-secret?" He mentally cursed himself for stuttering, taking a small step back. He was thinking that they found about his mind abilities or maybe about Toothless, what was worse? His powers, they were the worst in the situation he was in.

"I don't know, you tell us, _Night Fury._ " Astrid, off to the side, rolled her eyes, not really interested in this conversation. Tuffnut watched him closely, seeing as relief crossed his face, shining in his eyes. He knew there was more to the boy than they knew. He must've thought that they knew something else, something that would've caused the boy a slight panic attack.

"So you _finally_ found out? How?" Hiccup relaxed, placing his weight on one leg and crossing his arms. He was glad and relieved that it was this secret and not the _other_ two. He caught the train of thoughts of the male twin and bit his inner cheek. Much like his sister, he was smart but unlike the others, he was the more observant of the group. Hiccup had to be careful what he did around them.

"Tuff saw you take your mask off," Fishlegs responded. He was not much of a threat to HIccup, he was book smart and didn't have a vicious bone in his body.

Ruffnut grinned at the small fishbone, saying, "We didn't believe it until he showed us the picture that he took." She tilted her head as she watched the way he spoke and the way he stood. She knew he was internally freaking out about something. "So, Hiccup, where do you disappear with your friends anyways? No, wait, where will you be for the next two weeks? I mean, you're going to be out of town?"

Snotlout entered the conversation, hoping to get some info on his cousin. "Yeah, where will you be? I mean, Uncle Stoick has never said anything about any trips that he would be taking you on. Plus, I'm sure he wasn't going to be letting you be gone for _that_ long."

Hiccup sighed in defeat. "Why do you—?" He cut off when his phone rang. He glanced once at them before answering it. "Hello? Viggo, what's the—? Oh, it did? They do? Th-thank you! Tomorrow? I can try. Alright, thank you again." He tucked his phone away, grinning happily.

"Who is Viggo?" Astrid asked, narrowing her eyes at the boy. If he didn't tell her, she was going to figure it out, whether he liked it or not. She noticed the way his expression changed when she spoke, as if he remembered they were there.

"It's none of your business, I have to go." He didn't wait for a response and ran off to the direction of the woods, taking a short cut to his home. Once there, he sprinted past his dad and heading to his room. He grabbed his laptop and started typing away at a few things. He grinned to himself as he figured a few things out and started adjusting the blueprints.

"Hiccup?" His father stood at the door, watching his son on his laptop muttering to himself ad not paying any attention to him. "Hiccup," he repeated.

"Uh, no, thank you. I'm not hungry." He was so focused on the thing in front of him, that he didn't even acknowledge what his dad actually said.

Stoick sighed and shook his head. He moved to his son's side but never said anything, staring at the scar on his hand with concern. "Hiccup," he tried again, placing his hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his father with a small yes. "I got a call from North."

Hiccup's emotions changed, turning serious and had his full attention on his father. "What was it about? Is Jack okay?" His eyes were wide and were staring expectantly at the big man in front of him.

"He's alright, Hiccup." He stopped, watching how Hiccup sighed in relief and relaxed slightly. "But it does pertain to the boy." Now curiosity and confusion. How could he switch between emotions so fast? Stoick wondered before clearing his throat and continuing on. "North called because he's worried about Jack. Apparently, he is getting extremely distant and wanted to know if you and the others knew what was wrong with him."

Hiccup tilted his head, biting the inside of his cheek as he brought up any memories. "Nope. Jack has been pretty open with us, always smiling and laughing. When he did learn that North adopted him, he did get distant but he slowly became our Jack again. I don't know, Dad. Jack is normal with us like always."

Stoick nodded, getting up. "I'm gonna call him and tell him, but Hiccup..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "Never mind, just be careful when you go out with your friends, especially when you go out into the woods. There are wolves running around."

Hiccup slightly paled at the thought of Toothless. "Uh, yeah Dad, don't worry." He was contemplating on tell him. "Oh, Dad," he started, but lost his confidence when he turned around. "Um, well, I was invited to Archipelago by Dusk's friend who can help me get into a college. They were wanting to know if I can spend two weeks for internship. Will you let me? I mean, this will look good on my college applications," he explained, half lying. He was good with half lies, spindling little truths into them it was easy.

Stoick stopped at the thought. He hesitated for a moment. It was still hard to believe that his only child was graduating two years earlier and was needing to get all his college things and look for colleges and whatnot. He took a practice ACT and SAT and got high scores on them. His son was a genius, he knew it, but he just didn't want to acknowledge it because he was afraid. Taking a breath he said, "You can." That was all he could get out and he left. Why was he afraid? And of what?

 **Yes, Stoick, what are you afraid of? :) tell me what y'all think of this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, so I'm starting to feel Writer's block coming and I'm extremely hoping that it doesn't hit. Ideas for the next chapter are greatly appreciated.**

Hiccup had packed a small suitcase for the two weeks. He was able to sneak Toothless around his father who saw him off. Sure he could drive but he didn't trust himself that much yet. The gang had talk the day before about what North had said and they came up with him sitting down and talking to his adopted father. He was to be contacted and to contact the others. He was surprised that his father even let him but then again he was sure he wanted him to get a good education and whatnot. What his father didn't know was that he was helping a rival business. Hiccup felt a bit guilty but at the same time didn't care, his talents were finally being put to good use, granted he barely did any inventing.

He was on the bus, Toothless sitting beside him and everyone keeping their distance from him. He looked at his phone, humming to himself. Hiccup was wondering what he was going to be doing this time since most of the work he did was to oversee what the other workers were doing and take note then take it to Viggo. He hoped that he could use the lab and build what he had worked on the night before. He had told Dusk what he told his dad and she said that she would keep it up.

He fell asleep on the way there with Toothless' head on his lap. He had a small smile on his face the whole time. When he woke up, it was about half an hour before they were to reach the grand building that was to help his future. There people weren't breathing down his neck and calling him "useless" or having a disappointment gleam in their eyes. They all treated him with respect and he was happy. Viggo was an excellent mentor and he helped Hiccup with a lot of things, especially with his abilities. He found out after Hiccup accidentally knocked over an extremely expensive vase and acted quickly before it hit the ground. Of course, Hiccup panicked and started rambling and coming up with excuses.

 _"Enough!" Hiccup closed his mouth, backing up slightly when he shouted. He didn't know what he was going to do, but one look at his face he knew something wasn't right. "Hiccup Haddock, I knew there was something about you. And I finally found out."_

 _Hiccup gulped, staring wide eyed at him. He didn't know what was going to happen. No one knew of his abilities, so he didn't know what his first initial response would be. Hiccup was internally panicking and was hoping that his powers didn't act up. It wasn't like that though, a few objects were suspended in the air and he could hear some people's thoughts._

Hiccup was brought out of his musings when Toothless spoke, _"How much longer do we even have until we get there?"_

Hiccup sighed softly, checking his surroundings. "About fifteen minutes left," he muttered, making it look like he was talking to himself. He was glad that Viggo was actually helping him control his abilities but with a price. That was one of the reasons why he never said anything to anyone, they always want something in return for their silence and it was annoying, but because Viggo was teaching him how to master his abilities and keeping it silent, then he couldn't do anything but repay him. He was just surprised to have gotten that call yesterday and finding out that some big hotshots actually liked some of his blueprints and they wanted to meet the genius kid behind them. He took pride in his inventions and blueprints and was ecstatic to have found out that people actually wanted to see him make them. When were they coming to check it out, he didn't know. Viggo wanted him to come in that day so he could overlook the first prototype that he was going to make to see if it would impress the representatives.

When they finally arrived, Hiccup got his suitcase and headed to the building where he met Viggo's brother, Ryker, and was led to the dormitories. He explained that it was for the students that came from long distances away and had nowhere to stay. Hiccup didn't like Ryker mostly because he had this sour expression every time he was in the room or even briefly mentioned. He didn't know what he did to the buff male but he didn't hold any ounce of respect for him. Something made him want to just strangle the living daylights out of him but his rational and kinder side told him to stay calm and handle it in a different way. He did by annoying him with his sarcastic remarks and of course that only got more hate out of the adult. He just couldn't pass up the chance of annoying him.

He remembered their first meeting and he always died laughing over it.

 _"Dagur was right, you don't look much," he had said, studying the boy in front of him. Dagur was another intern, he was a little out of his mind, but he wasn't here for the inventor course but for something else, not that HIccup paid any attention._

 _"Victor was right you look like a psycho," he shot back. Victor was a blond haired, gray eyed photographer. He was a few years older than Hiccup and was in a few of his classes, he was going to graduate with him. He had failed his junior year but he knew Hiccup could help with his worst classes so over the days they were at Red Death Inc. he asked if he could help which was a lot of fun. Hiccup knew how to keep things interesting._

 _Ryker scowled and was going to say something but his brother intervened. Viggo was younger but Ryker knew not mess with him._

Victor was already in their shared room, hanging a few pictures up. He glanced over at Hiccup and grinned, fist bumping him. Toothless immediately jumped onto the bed and curled up. Victor was grinning so widely it was weird. "Hey, I passed!"

Hiccup beamed, congratulating him and they fell into a deep yet random conversation. Victor was awesome and they had a few things in common. They talked for a while before Hiccup received a message from Merida and smiled slightly. It was a picture of them at an amusement park the caption said: _"We'll photoshop you in later but don't think we're not going to take you when you come back!"_

He texted back and started talking to Victor again. Not too long after did Viggo come and tell Hiccup that he needed to speak with him in private and they both headed back to his office. Hiccup cocked his head to the side as Viggo walked over to the window with his hands clasped behind his back. No one spoke for a moment but it was interrupted when a woman, bright red hair that reached her shoulder blades, skin paler than Jack's which Hiccup never thought was possible, and her eyes were hazel. She had an authoritative aura around her, and Hiccup knew she was the head of the Red Death with Viggo as her second in command. Why was she here? Did Hiccup do something wrong?

The woman grinned at the green eyed boy who seemed to be nervous. "Oh, don't be nervous. I just wanted to meet the child that made those blueprints that big corporations _absolutely_ loved that they want to start working with us, if everything goes right, that is."

Hiccup blinked in surprise. This had to be a dream but no, it was all real. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it and it was just too much. He barely started working there for a month and all this was happening? It just couldn't be real. He watched the woman smile at him, she seemed to be telling the truth and why would they ever lie about something like this? What would they gain for lying, especially to him?

"Madam Red, please don't break my apprentice," Viggo said, noticing the way he froze and seemed to be shocked by the news. _You don't have a clue how valuable he is._ Viggo glowered at her, knowing she won't do a thing to him.

Madam Red scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Well, you weren't seeming to tell him and knowing you it would take forever to break the news."

Hiccup cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there and they were making him slightly uncomfortable. Viggo glanced at Hiccup then at Madam Red. "Hiccup, you are dismissed. I have a few words for Madam Red."

Hiccup nodded awkwardly, getting to his feet and leaving. Once outside of the room with the door closed, he sighed in relief and walked off. He wandered over to the lab and watched the people there, he enjoyed observing them since he could see what and what not to do. He was always the one to learn be seeing how it's done.

Viggo was fuming and he wasn't going to have it with her. "Listen to me, either you get your dirty hands off my apprentice or else you'll regret it," he warned and shoved past her, heading out to find Hiccup.

 **Well, I'm having mixed emotions on Viggo. Anyone else? So there's that chapter. Hope y'all liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**No words other than I'm sorry for taking too long.**

This couldn't be happening! How was this happening? He had no idea. Why were they staring at him? Oh, look, his dad! Yeah, this was not going to be good, especially since he had that look of shock and slight betrayal on his face at seeing his son there with _him_? Why was the world against him? Just how did his life get turned upside down? Just what did he do to deserve this? Not to mention that his dad have any right to feel betrayed! Hiccup took a calming breath and kept walking, heading to his friends. Why did his father have that look of betrayal if he took _Snotlout_ to take his place? He could've called him and he would've met him there but no! He just decided to take his cousin instead. Heck, he was going to surprise his father, but no. Instead, he's not going to even care.

"Hiccup?" questioned Jack, knowing that the boy was angry. He tilted his head slightly, glancing at the others for an answer, but he got none. His blue irises landed back on the auburn haired boy.

"I'm fine, slightly furious, but I'm fine." He glared at Snotlout who came over with an angry face. What was he furious about?Merida turned, following his line of gaze and scoffed.

* * *

Hiccup was training, humming to himself as he concentrated. Of course he lost it when he heard Toothless speak to him and telling him that someone was coming. Viggo had been gone on business and left him to train in his free time. Hiccup made some prototypes before deciding to train.

The door opened, revealing the devil himself. Hiccup grinned slightly as Viggo strode into the room. "It's nice to see you again, Viggo," he greeted as the adult ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance.

"It's good to see you too, Hiccup." He smirked a bit at the annoyed look he got from ruffling his hair. He went over to the chair and sat down looking at his apprentice. "Hiccup, have you spoken to your father lately?"

Hiccup looked over at his mentor, licking his chapped lips. "No, I haven't. Why do you ask?" he inquired, cocking his head to the side as he was confused for why the man had asked him such a question. He was slightly aware of Toothless brushing up against his leg.

"I heard that the mayors of the towns were going to be meeting like usual. Since Madam Red was out of the country and unable to make it, she told me to go and fill her spot. Of course, I was wondering if your father had told you." Viggo's gazed traveled to the pitch black wolf that was curled around his apprentice's legs. "But guessing from the look in your eyes, and the fact that you haven't been in contact, he hasn't told you anything."

* * *

Hiccup was angry and his cousin wore the same look on his face as he came over to their table. Merida glared at him, crossing her arms. "What do you want?"

Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small, reassuring smile. "It's okay, but her question is valid, Snotlout. What do you want?" Jack sat down, his chin resting on his hands as he watched the scene unfold and Rapunzel was biting her lip, glancing over to a passive Dusk. They all stared at the short male, that was a complete nightmare to their weird inventor of a friend.

"You completely embarrassed, Uncle Stoick, runt," he growled, defending his uncle. "Who do you even think you are just showing up here and making a fool of our mayor?"

Hiccup wore a calm and collected facade that Viggo taught him, speaking in the same mannerism as he was taught. "Snotlout, I didn't even do a thing. I just came here because Viggo had asked me to. Madam Red is out of the country and Viggo was told to take her place. I honestly don't think I did any wrong here but please enlighten me."

Snotlout's face burned red in fury. "You're here with a rival!"

This brought the attention of many others. Hiccup smiled at them and motioned for them to carry on their business which they did. The four others were surprised by the confidence that he held, maybe Viggo was a good influence for him since he must've taught him, showed him how to act. He practically didn't hide in his usual shell but actually seemed to be more social. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about fishbone. How can you even dare show your face? You act like you did nothing wrong!" Snotlout was seething in rage, he wasn't just acting in Stoick's defense.

"Cause he didn't do anything wrong," commented Rapunzel, gaining a nasty look. She wasn't all that affected and knew he wasn't going to do anything to her, especially with Merida, Dusk, Jack and Hiccup being there. "He's only here because he was asked and plus, he's supposed to be here for he is Stoick's _son,_ not you."

Snotlout fumed in anger, almost going purple in rage. He was not going to be put down buy his cousin and his freaky friends. He turned and stomped away, heading over to another table and instantly opening conversation with the other children. Hiccup sat down in between Merida and Jack, resting his head on his fist. Silence hung in the air but it was slightly comfortable. "He's a complete idiot," she muttered, feeling sorry for Hiccup being related to him.

"Yeah, I know," he responded. "Anyways, how have you all been since the last time we've talked?"

They chorused with "good" or "fine." They all swapped stories that they didn't share before over the phone. They joked and laughed the entire time, having a great time. They were also interacting with other children as well. The night wen by and it was time to start heading home but Viggo and Stoick were speaking. Hiccup knew the look on both their faces and he paled. They were both angry and he was not sure what he was going to do. The others had already left he was left with two angry men and his cousin. He sighed softly, knowing that they were going to force him to choose. Who was he to choose though? His father or his mentor, the only one who knew of his abilities?

 **Whelp there yall go. I'm sorry for it being short and taking so long. I had slight writer's block for this chapter but I think this is nearing its end. I'm guessing a few more chapters and then it'll be done. How are ya'll liking this story? and who should Hiccup choose?**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is a short chapter but it, I don't know, gives a lot of info I guess. Um, so yeah, someone brought it to my attention, the plot is a bit confusing mostly because I just write whatever comes to mind while keeping it with the story and past events, keep in mind that when I first starting writing this I had no idea what I was doing with it and barely know what to do with it. Hope you're enjoying it anyways. As for ships, I'm not sure why I even asked, since I'm not going to have any here. Also, y'all can ship whoever y'all want, just as long as shipping wars don't happen.**

He looked out of the window, cliché enough, it was pouring down rain. Hiccup chose to go home with his father, not listening to him yell at him. Viggo had told him that it would be okay and that he was still welcomed at the company. No way was he going to give up such an opportunity, not to mention that he was still having to help Victor and such. He was wondering how he was going to sneak out and head back to Archipelago when the car came to a sudden, screeching halt.

"Hiccup, are you even listening to me?" Stoick bellowed, bringing his son out of his head and back into the real world. He was already angry and Hiccup wasn't helping him calm. No that he could even calm down, he was too furious with him.

His son was so startled that he smacked his hand against the window with a painful sound, hissing in pain as he glared at his father. "No," he said, turning his attention back to the window and seeing that they were close to home just at a red light. Snotlout was asleep and was a heavy sleeper so he didn't even jolt awake at the sudden stop. He was unaware of the world around him as his uncle was yelling at his cousin.

Stoick mumbled something under his breath, shaking his head at his son. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with him if he continued acting with so much rebellion. He had let him keep his piercing (unaware of his tattoo) and yet he continued to disobey him. "Hiccup, I'm trying—"

"No! You are not! You continuously go to work and not once do you ever say a thing to me! You might have changed these past few weeks, but you can't change the past." Hiccup's voice lowers from a shout, trying hard not to cry. "You left me alone with no one but the terrible thoughts that plague my mind. You don't even know the pain that I've gone through those years of silence and neglect."

Hiccup shook his head, taking his seatbelt off and getting out of the car. Stoick stared at his son, telling him to get back in the car but was ignored as he slammed the door and walked. He walked away, not once looking back. Stoick was brought out of his stupor when the car behind him honked and he noticed the light had turned green.

Hiccup had his hood up and hands stuffed into his pocket as rain started to fall. Tears ran down his face yet he did nothing to wipe them off. He was crying with the sky, he was mulling over the negative thoughts that had came over him. He walked to The Cove, deciding to hide there until the morning. He wasn't sure why he said those things—they were true and a small weight from his chest had been lifted—yet he was regretting having said anything. He came out of his thoughts when he tripped and stumbled slightly, falling in a puddle of mud. He cursed as he propped himself up, getting up and hissing in pain that his left ankle gave. He must've hurt it when he fell, not twisted or anything too bad. He muttered to himself about what a great job he was doing and letting out sarcastic comments. He stood up, limping as he made his way past the curtain of vines and sighing in relief as the pain began to fade away.

He couldn't help but think of the song Numb by Linkin Park. The lyrics went well with most of his thoughts. He just couldn't help but start loosely singing it, letting the rain's music guide him through the song. He loved this song for it was something that brought the four of them together, the expectations that their parents wanted was something that they could feel getting to them. They didn't want to be like them, but they wanted to follow their own paths in life.

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

* * *

It was burning, smoke was filling my lungs. I heard screaming, yet I couldn't pinpoint where they were or even know what they were saying. Their voices sounded murky as if I was under water, but that wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. Smoke, fire, there was crashing and the agony erupted. Then a voice, much clearer than the others. It rang out and filled every single one of my senses and no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, it was there.

Whose voice was that? It didn't sound male nor female, more like a mixture of both yet none. More and more questions came and went, but they were all driven away when the voice spoke again. What did that mean? Once again my mind was turned into a huge funnel of questions only for it to disintegrate. The voice didn't stop, it kept getting louder and louder, and I couldn't think and no matter how hard I tried to push it away, to leave, I couldn't. FInally, much to my relief, the voice faded away and I was left in the flames, burning and suffocating in the smoke.

Hiccup shot awake, cold sweat sliding down his face at his hair clung to it. He was frantically glancing around and found himself in the cabin. He sighed and wiped the sweat away as he calmed his beating heart. So many questions lingered in his mind before hurriedly grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. Something came over him and he stared at the page with wide eyes.

 _The four's future has been carved_  
 _The one who starves,_

 _Their lives brought together_  
 _By the bird with the obsidian feathers_

There was a few lines missing, Hiccup could tell. What were those lines? Why couldn't he remember? He wracked his brain over it but soon a headache, one of the worst ones he's had, a migraine, came and he gripped his head, trying and failing to push it out.

 _Lies,_ he came up with through the pain. _Something about lies._

He had a bad feeling, but all he was left was even more questions and a migraine.

 **So that happened, I wasn't sure how to end it but that happened, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, albeit it shortness. Did this give some clarity or was it even more confusing? Also, Victor is the guy from Chapter 3 who ordered the two white chocolate mochas. Also make a guess on what the "bird with obsidian feathers" is.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright have fun with this chapter for it will give some more clues that is to come. :) Love y'all.**

The stars in the sky were shining so brightly, bringing a small smile to Hiccup's face. Too bad that they were fading from the sky, for dawn was coming around the horizon in a two hours, but to Hiccup, the stars always shine, no matter the time. Hiccup decided to clean up the cabin and after a few hours he went home to find his father gone, acting quickly he went to his room and hid his journal under the floorboards with a few other things. His heart was beating fast with fear that his father would come in and stop him leaving. He also had a terrible feeling, as if something was going to happen and he wouldn't be able to stop it. Shaking his head, he jumped out of his window and landing in a crouch and hissing at the slight pain that sprung up his ankle. He waited for it to fade before dashing off to the rendezvous point.

"Hiccup," said the voice that belonged to none other than Fishlegs Ingerman. He was with the other four kids, and Hiccup internally groaned when he saw them. He stopped but didn't turn to face them fully, wanting to hear what they had to say before he left.

"Hiccup, your dad's worried about your behavior," said Snotlout. He did not care but his father told him to tell him the next time he saw him. "I-I mean, your dad told me to tell you cuz I don't care."

"Neither do I. Tell him if he needs me, I'll be in Archipelago at the Red Death." He glanced over his shoulder at them once before dashing off again. Their thoughts drifting into his mind and hearing that they were wondering the same thing as Astrid: how did he change so much? What happened to the kind boy they all knew?

* * *

Hiccup was back at the Red Death, not smiling after all that happened. Viggo gave him some space but after a few days, he started up with the training once again, working the boy harder than before. He had noticed the boy's skinny frame and knew that it was getting closer and closer. He was just not sure when. Viggo knew what the boy possessed, he just had no clue how to have the boy tap into the power within him. But that was all gonna change that day.

Hiccup was in mid concentration when sharp, sounding alarms broke through the silence. A fire. Viggo and HIccup exchanged looks of confusion and worry, rushing out of the room. Hiccup was told to make sure the people in the dorms were out and safe as he went to check on the other floors. Hiccup rushed to the dorms and found no one, they were all out and gone. He made his way to his, where Toothless was resting. He opened the door and found Toothless awake and alert, not to mention tied up. "Tooth—" Hiccup was cut off when he was shoved to the ground, a foot on his back.

"Well, hello Famine," a familiar voice whispered next to his ear. His eyes widened when he realized who the voice belong to, but not to mention that he was confused why he called him Famine. He looked up at Toothless who growled from behind the muzzle.

"Is there even an actual fire?" he inquired with slight anger as he was waiting to find a perfect moment to use his telepathy.

"Yup, but the thing is. No one will be able to come save you. You'll burn with this building."

"Why? Why are you doing this, Victor?"

"Why else? If you're dead, the title of Famine goes to me." Victor moved to get a handcuff that was beside him, but that was enough for Hiccup to throw him off. He hit the wall with a grunt, Hiccup took the opportunity to rush over to Toothless and took off the binds on him, but was tackled to the ground. "Give it up, Hiccup."

Toothless lunged at Victor, scratching his arm as he tried to keep Hiccup safe. The green eyed boy was getting up in time to see Toothless getting thrown off of Victor. Victor grinned at Hiccup, getting out of the room and shutting the door, breaking the knob on the outside. Hiccup tried to open the door to no avail. He could already smell the smoke that had creeped into the vents and traveling the huge building. he freaked out and turned to Toothless who was whimpering from hurting his left leg again. He still had the muzzle which Hiccup got to work on removing. Once it was off, Hiccup grabbed his messenger bag that had few of his things, and he took out a few rags then discarded the bag, heading into the bathroom to wet one and held the other up to his nose. He went back to the door. Concentrating, the door blew open. The black wolf and the small inventor dashed out of the room, heading to the staircase.

The stench of smoke was getting stronger and it was not good. He quickly ran down the stairs, turning to a door and running. It was one of the labs. Hiccup only found one mask. He muttered to himself and grabbed it, putting it on Toothless since his senses were stronger. _"Hiccup, you need it more than I do,"_ he protested, trying to get it off.

"Don't worry, I have this rag. It should be helpful for a little bit," he told him, coughing slightly when smoke poured into the room. He cursed and got out of the room, but as they descended the smoke kept getting stronger. Apparently, the fire started around the lower labs. He heard sirens but they were far away, they wouldn't get there in time. Hiccup found Victor standing in the platform between the lobby and the top of the building. He was wearing an oxygen mask, but he could tell he was smirking behind it. The smoke was making Hiccup cough, the rag not helping as much as it did for the smoke was getting too much.

"Give it up, Famine!" he shouted, spreading his arms. "You're not going to get out of here alive." He laughed a bit, his eyes gleaming maliciously at the boy. He was really going to kill him, no mercy or anything.

"Why?" Hiccup coughed, his voice a bit raspy and his throat slightly closing. "Why would yo-you do this? Why not kill me some-somewhere else? You endan-en-endangered a lot people Victor! And for what?"

"This is so like you, then again what did I expect?" Victor laughed as Hiccup went into a coughing fit. "You know nothing about your powers, where they came from, that damned raven didn't choose wisely. She chose wrong. I mean, who would choose such a pathetic and weak boy over someone like me?" His smirked widened a bit more, turning on his heel and heading down. "But I'm only wasting time. Bye-bye." He disappeared in the cloud of smoke.

 _"Hiccup, we have to go. You won't last any longer if you stay here,"_ said Toothless, staring as his friend was on his knees, coughing terrible. Hiccup was trembling terribly as he got up with Toothless' help. He felt bile rise up from how hard he was wheezing. His throat was burning from both the smoke and the stomach acid. He stumbled down the steps, glad that it wasn't as many as the other floors. Hiccup stumbled, the flames of the fire appearing in his line of sight. He was not going to make it. The flames were in his way, it'll burn him and Toothless terribly.

"T-Tooth-Toothless," he wheezed, falling onto his knees again. He heard the sirens. They were finally there, shouting was followed. His eyes were burning, no moisture in them from the heat. Some things have fallen already, it was not helping with getting to the door faster. How long had he been in the building? Did anyone know that he was missing? "G-Go."

 _"I can't, not without you!"_ Toothless whimpered, rubbing his head against Hiccup's side. He was just not going to leave him, he helped him when he needed it the most, now it was time to return the favor. He tried to paw off the mask but Hiccup didn't let him.

"I-I'll be fine. Get s-some—get help." He was barely able to talk. The rag was helping him anymore and it only smelled of smoke. A beam fell, launching some sparks everywhere. Toothless yelped and turned to Hiccup. The boy had ash on his face. He couldn't leave. The boy was not going to have any of it. He weakly pushed Toothless to the entrance. "Ge-get help."

Cracking was heard and it was above them, Hiccup's eyes widened and he pushed Toothless out of the way. That was when the agony overcame him. He screamed so loud the people outside heard him.

Viggo eyed the building, knowing that it was Hiccup. He was the only one who had yet to come out. They saw a figure emerging from the building but he was discouraged to find Toothless, HIccup's pet wolf with no Hiccup in sight. The wolf went to Viggo, whimpering and tossing his head to the building. He was taken aback by the mask the animal was wearing, but knew Hiccup had something behind it. "There's still a boy inside," Viggo said to one of the firemen.

When they found him, his leg was under a metal beam. He was burnt in various of places. They were surprised when they found him barely clinging to life and consciousness, green eyes unfocused and bloodshot.

Hiccup only saw black spots in his vision, blinking and trying to bring some moisture but it didn't work. His coughs sounded terrible, having inhaled too much smoke. He couldn't hang on any longer and blacked out.

 **So this happened, much to my dismay, it's almost coming to an end. How did y'all enjoy this? Hope y'all liked the twist in this story. Hope y'all will stick with me as I will end up making Jack's story sometime later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I'm practically down with this chapter. Um, so maybe the next chapter might be the last one, but I'm not entirely sure. I feel like it will so yeah I'm sorry to y'all.**

The beeping was what woke him up then came the pain from the light when he opened his eyes. He groaned slightly, moving a bit as he blinked and getting used to the lighting of the room. There was a heart monitor and an IV in his arm. Hiccup realized that he had something over his face, and he reached up to take it off but stopped when it dawned on him that it was an oxygen mask. He blinked, frowning as he looked at where he was. _A hospital_ , said the little voice at the back of his mind.

His gaze landed on the black fur that was curled up at the foot of his bed. He nudged it and jumped slightly when it revealed to be a wolf. "Toothless," he breathed in relief. "Wh-what are you doing here? How are you in here?"

Toothless didn't answer but got off the bed, and he bound around with happiness that came over him when his friend woke up. He hopped back onto the bed and stepped on his stomach. Hiccup sat up with a pained groan. He moved slightly when he felt something was wrong. He was about to move his blanket when the door opened, revealing a nurse. Her hazel eyes landing on his awake form and a forced smile came across her features. She was a bit awkward from the way she looked, eyes flickering at Toothless, so he didn't blame her. "Oh, you're awake. I'll go and inform your father." She scurried away and went to get the mayor of Berk.

Hiccup didn't move, freaking out a bit since his dad was there. What exactly happen? He couldn't exactly remember. He glanced over at Toothless, the last thing he remembered was being in Viggo's office, training like always, then he woke up in a hospital. The doors opened and his father stood there with a relieved smile. He went over and hugged his son. He was glad that he was okay. "Hiccup," he whispered, pulling away and staring into his orbs that were oh so similar to his late wife. He noticed the confusion on his face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What happened? Why am I in a hospital? Why can't I feel my leg?" Hiccup stopped questioning and took the blanket away, ignoring his father's protests. Horror filled his every being. Below his left knee, his leg was missing. He was trembling, tears pricked at his eyes and from his peripheral vision, he could see Toothless look on in worry. He jumped onto the bed, rubbing his snout against his face. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the wolf and sobbed into his fur. Stoick's heart broke as he watched his son bawl his eyes out. He rubbed his son's back, holding back a flinch when he felt how boney his son was, waiting for his tears to come to a stop. Toothless whimpered and did his best to comfort the boy that had helped him in every way possible.

Hiccup, as he sobbed, remembered what happened and couldn't believe that Victor did that to him. He couldn't believe it. When he finally calmed down, he felt better than before, it had been awhile since he cried. One question came to mind, _what did he mean when he said I was Famine?_ He dried his eyes, wiping the tears off as he pulled away from the wolf. He fixed the mask and yawned slightly. His eyelids fluttering closed as he drifted to sleep. He was so exhausted both mentally and physically.

Stoick watched his son sleep for a bit before looking over at the wolf. He never liked wolves, mostly because he was attacked by one when he was younger, he had the scars to prove it. His father always added to the hate, telling him about how viscous and rabid they were. Having seen Toothless the first time curled around his son, he went livid. He was yelling at some doctors and nurses for have let that "beast" in the his son's room. He was dragged out of the hospital by a few security guards then was told what happened and why they let the wolf in there. Stoick still didn't trust the animal, didn't even want it anywhere near Hiccup.

Toothless didn't like his friend's father, so the feelings were mutual. He was hoping that his friends were the ones to be let in but apparently they weren't until a week after he was admitted into the hospital. He remembered that one of them were there and bounded over to the door, turning the knob as Hiccup had taught him and went out in search for his friend's friend. When he got to the waiting room, he went over to the platinum haired boy, placing his paws on his knees. He whimpered at him, then gave a happy look at him. He hopped off and bit his sleeve wanting him to follow.

"Is Hiccup okay?" Jack inquired as he followed the canine. He earned a nod from the black fur ball. Jack decided to wait until he got to the room since Toothless wouldn't have dragged him for nothing. When they got to the room, Jack and Stoick's eyes met. "Hello, sir," he greeted, breaking contact and checking over his best friend.

Stoick nodded in acknowledgment and saw his gaze on his son. "He finally woke up but he fell asleep after crying. He's so young," he whispered, eyes looking down at the missing limb.

"I know and I also know that he'll pull through this." A small smile grazed his lips as he glanced between Hiccup and his father. "Hiccup is just too stubborn."

Stoick blinked at the teen before him, he knew his son better than him (which was saddening to him) so he held some hope that he was right about this. Jack told him he could watch over him so he could go back to work, which he thanked him for. When Stoick left, Jack waited about a half hour before calling the girls and telling them to come over.

"They coming?" Hiccup asked, surprising the blue eyed boy. Jack smiled at him when he saw the familiar green orbs staring at him. They fell into a small conversation while waiting for the girls. He was happy when they came to see him. Rapunzel brought something for him to do and he started drawing up a prosthetic for himself.

It was a good day, but it all had to change.

 **So there y'all have it! So if anyone has any ideas on what I should have them do is greatly appreciated. Like once they all find out who they are what shall they do? I don't know how else to describe it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Party! This may be the last chapter of this story! Keep an eye out for the next story. Jack's story.** _ **Cold Doesn't Always Bring Death.**_ **So yup and y'all's questions shall be answered. Ask me anything and in the next author's note I shall answer them. Sorry for the shortness.**

Hiccup couldn't believe what the nurse said. _Malnourished?_ He ate healthily, maybe not everyday like he should, but he did eat fruits and vegetables at times. Who could blame him? He never felt hungry at all. It freaked him out at first since he usually ate but after a while he got used to it. His father's gaze grew worried as he stole glances at his son who seemed to be glaring at the white sheet. "I'll make sure he eats a lot of meat and vegetables," his father responded after a small silence.

"I'm a vegetarian though!" Hiccup protested, crossing his arms. "You can try and feed me meat but Toothless will not let you a foot near me." He turned to look at the wolf who growled at his father. Hiccup petted his head to keep him calm.

"Fine," muttered his father, not liking the animal. If he had any say about it, which he should but the consequences wouldn't be good, he would've killed and skinned it then hang the head on a plaque. "I won't feed you meat. Just continue eating and you're going to be fine."

Hiccup nodded and watched as they left the room to talk in private. He sighed softly as he raked his fingers through his auburn hair as he shared looks with Toothless. They haven't spoken of that day and he wasn't sure if they were going to. Victor was still out there and, well, Hiccup didn't feel safe. Viggo was trying his best to rebuild the company. Apparently the only one who died was Madam Red. She was hit by a two-by-four that had fallen and was knocked unconscious and died from inhaling the smoke. During his time in the hospital, Hiccup had found out that he could manipulate people's thoughts, it was odd. He just never wanted to do that. It took away one's free will and he wouldn't want to do that.

People from his school came and spoke to him. Even the five nightmares came! The heck happened there? Who died for them to come and try to be friendly? Then again, he did like the twins (at times though) and Fishlegs. Their conversations were usually one sided with Hiccup just answering with a few words or gestures. That was enough to annoy some but they didn't stop coming. His friends always came, they helped him out with designs for his prosthetic but none of them have seen the final product, which they will when he gets home.

The door opened, which disturbed his thoughts. He thought it was his father but it revealed to be Dusk. Something was off about her though. Her brown locks were pitch black with green and purple tips. Her bronze skin was slightly darker but what threw him for a loop was her brown irises, they weren't their usual warm chocolate color. Her left eye was green as her right eye was purple. She smiled at him, but it was different. "Hello, Famine."

Everything after that point was a blur. He couldn't breathe well, the room felt like it was tilting and he felt dizzy, so dizzy that he was wanting throw up. That was not to mention the fact that black spots exploded at the corners of his sight, growing bigger and bigger. Dusk stared at her friend for a second after he passed out before someone else came in. "It's starting," she said. "Soon all four shall bring this world to its knees."

 **Whoa! That was short and intense. Jk, no it wasn't. I'm sorry for the wait, writer's block hit me and it hit me hard. Anyways, love y'all.**


End file.
